<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart is the Key towards Home by DaVatSteph, TannieSpokie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377921">Heart is the Key towards Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaVatSteph/pseuds/DaVatSteph'>DaVatSteph</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannieSpokie/pseuds/TannieSpokie'>TannieSpokie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Place Like Home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mystery, This could be season 5, but i lovit!, some unexpected twists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaVatSteph/pseuds/DaVatSteph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannieSpokie/pseuds/TannieSpokie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Earpers!</p><p>This story is set 5 years after 406. </p><p>Waverly and Nicole set out to find their dream home and find themselves in the midst of a mystery.</p><p>Doc and Wynonna finally hit the road to bring their daughter home, but this road trip ends up being crazier than either of them imagined.</p><p>We hope you enjoy this story<br/>Please let us know your thoughts in the comments or on Twitter</p><p>@StephanieBotes<br/>@TannieSpokie</p><p>Thank you :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Place Like Home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wynonna!!!” Doc exclaims.</p><p>“Yes, baby daddy?” Wynonna replies, completely unaffected by Doc’s shouting.</p><p>“Why, pray tell, are there more weapons packed in my car than clothes?! We are going to go pick up our daughter, not attempt our version of Clash of the Titans!” Doc asks indignantly.</p><p>“Well Mr ‘I-am-a-weapon’, with my luck in life we will most likely run into the likes of Doctor Doom or Van Helsing on our way there! Especially since its Tuesday. Everything always goes to shit on Tuesdays. I’d rather be safe than sorry.” Wynonna returns defensively.</p><p>Doc shakes his head, looks at Wynonna with a small smirk on his face and turns around mumbling under his breath, "Why on earth is it against the law in these modern times to drink and drive. I shall be in need of some Whiskey to get through this endeavour.”</p><p>Waverly and Nicole are in the kitchen of the homestead, reintroducing their lips to one another. Nicole has her back to the counter and her hands on the tiny brunette’s hips. Waverly’s hands are tangled in the redhead’s hair.</p><p>Wynonna walks in with a knife in each hand, in the process of deciding whether she should take them along on the trip or not when she spots the two oblivious lovers.</p><p>Never one to pass up an opportunity of Wynonnus Interruptus, Wynonna shouts “Heeeeyo! The Haughts are at it again!”, effectively startling the unsuspecting couple and causing them to jump apart.</p><p>Nicole rolls her eyes and looks at Wynonna with a tiny smirk. Waverly just smiles, looking bashful. “Don't worry sis, we won’t be doing this <em>all</em> day. Although, I would not be opposed to that.” she says as she gives Nicole a wink. Wynonna makes a gagging motion, earning herself a shoulder punch from Waverly.</p><p>“We're going house hunting today! I've got a very good feeling about this one place on Angel's Avenue.” Waverly says, letting out a squeal at the end of her sentence and clapping her hands in excitement.</p><p>Nicole nods and smiles her biggest dimpled smile at her wife’s excitement. “If my Angel is happy, then so am I.” she says, earning her a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Waverly turns back to Wynonna and asks “What time are you and Doc leaving to pick up Alice?” Her eyes then shift to her sister’s hands. “What's with the knives? Are you and Doc planning some kinky roleplay again?</p><p>This time it is Nicole’s turn to gag.</p><p>Wynonna just scoffs and sticks out her tongue at her little sister. “Uh, no!  I'm just deciding if I should take these puppies with me or just Peacemaker. Sometimes it is better if your wit is not the only sharp thing you have.” Wynonna’s face takes on a more determined expression when she adds “I'm not taking any chances when it comes to Alice.</p><p>“Are you nervous?” Alice should be about eight now, right?” Nicole asks her sister-in-law.</p><p>Wynonna picks up the bottle of whiskey on the table and takes a huge gulp, turning back to Nicole and giving her a look that clearly says <em>“I'm not going to answer that because I don’t </em><em>want to think about it.”</em></p><p>Waverly looks at the bottle in Wynonna’s hand and raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“What, it's not like I'm driving! Besides, you know I focus better with some liquid courage in me.” Wynonna says defensively as she holds the bottle up. Waverly just gives her a disapproving frown and sighs.</p><p>“Anyway, Doc and I should be on our way within the next hour.” Wynonna states. She then turns until she is fully facing the couple and fixes them with a serious look, asking “Will you two be all right with us gone?”</p><p>Waverly looks at Nicole with a smirk and gives her another wink, replying to Wynonna with “Oh, I'm sure we'll find something to do around here while you are gone.” Nicole blushes and gives her wife a blinding smile.</p><p>Wynonna scrunches up her nose in mock disgust and replies, “I'm sure you will Baby girl. Just wait till we are at least 100 miles away so I don’t have to hear you again.” Her face then turns serious once more when she says “Look, I know nothing strange has happened in the Ghost River Triangle in the last 3 years, with the exception of that one time I found Nedley hunting deer naked in the forest, but please be careful. Don't go into any strange doors that light up, okay?”</p><p>Waverly walks to her big sister, kisses her on the cheek and hugs her tightly. “Give my niece a big hug from me and tell her that I can't wait to see her again!” she instructs Wynonna before releasing her from the hug.</p><p>Wynonna gives her little sister a warm smile and says “I will Baby Girl, enjoy the house hunting, and please stay off our stairs when we're gone!” Wynonna looks pointedly at Nicole at this statement.</p><p>Nicole shakes her head, walks over to the older Earp and gives her a big hug as well, whispering "I'll keep her safe, I promise. Now go on and bring your daughter home to where she belongs.</p><p>Wynonna tries and fails miserably at being inconspicuous when wiping away the tears that had formed in her eyes. “Thank you, Haught.” she tells her best friend.</p><p>The trio exit the Homestead and head to their respective cars.</p><p>“Come, Baby. Today we might find our dream home! Waverly says, jumping with pure excitement. “Our viewing is in 30 minutes.” she reminds Nicole.</p><p>“I'll be there in a sec, Mrs. Haught. I just want to say goodbye to Doc first.” Nicole says as she squeezes Waverly’s hand. Waverly nods and follows her to Doc, who is leaning against his precious car, Charlene, whilst smoking a cigarillo.</p><p>“Doc, are you ready to hit the road?” Nicole asks him.</p><p>“I have been ready for this day ever since I handed over my sweet little girl, all delicate and dainty in blue, to be taken away in that helicopter. However, I do not know if Wynonna is ready to leave yet. It appears that she has spotted another empty spot to fit more weapons before we shall be on our way.”</p><p>As Doc says these words Wynonna shouts from the porch "Hey, Doc! Is there still a hole in there somewhere where I can fit some beaver blasters?" while flailing around the objects in question.</p><p>Doc just ignores Wynonna's request. Nicole and Waverly both shake their heads and laugh at Wynonna’s antics.</p><p>“I think she misses the action.” Nicole says while watching Wynonna add some ninja stars to their arsenal.</p><p>Doc nods and then looks over at the older Earp with a soft look in his eyes, not going unnoticed by the two Haughts.</p><p>“Doc we have to go now, we have a viewing in 30 minutes. Please drive safe and enjoy your road trip!  Keep us posted regularly, just no nudes please. I am still scarred from the last time.” Waverly tells him, saying the last part with a slight shiver.</p><p>Doc, looking a bit sheepish, just nods and smiles at her.</p><p>Waverly and Nicole both give Doc a hug and head off to their own car.</p><p>Both couples start their journey, neither having a clue of just how far from normal their days were about to get.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole pulls Waverly’s trusty red jeep into the driveway of an old wooden house on Angel's Avenue. The building is painted white and light blue, and is surrounded by a white picket fence.</p><p>As they come to a stop, Waverly once again claps her hands together and squeals in excitement. “I'm so excited baby! I have a really good feeling about this one.” she says.</p><p>Nicole smiles at the tiny brunette, dimples on full display and eyes sparkling with her wife’s contagious joy.</p><p>“Baby, I can't wait to see the place that has you this excited!” She says as she takes her wife’s hand and gives it a tender kiss. Waverly blushes and smiles. She marvels at how the redhead could still affect her this way, with only a simple gesture. Regaining her composure, she tells Nicole “Let’s go babe, the agent is waiting for us.”</p><p>The couple exit the jeep, Nicole making sure to take Waverly’s hand as they head towards the front porch.</p><p>The agent straightens out some invisible crease on her white blouse and gives them a warm smile as they approach. “Good morning! You must be Nicole and Waverly. Welcome, I look forward to showing you the house. I am Angela by the way. Please follow me.” She tells them.</p><p>Waverly practically buzzes in anticipation as she falls in step behind Angela. Nicole just laughs as her wife playfully drags her along.</p><p>As they enter the home, the agent starts giving them some history on the building. “This house was built in 1975 and was owned by the same family for generations. It was only recently put on the market for the first time, after the previous owner unfortunately passed away.” She tells them.</p><p>“Wow, that is quite interesting. It’s rare these days to find such an old house still standing in Purgatory, never mind that it was still occupied by a member of the same family that built it.” Waverly says, in awe.</p><p>Nicole murmurs softly “It reminds you of the homestead in that way, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Waverly nods and squeezes the hand holding hers. Her wife knows her mind too well.</p><p>“It is a lovely two-story home, with two bedrooms, an open plan kitchen, dining room and living area. The bedrooms are upstairs. You guys are welcome to walk around and have a look. I will be outside if you need anything.” Angela says with another warm smile as she proceeds towards the front door, leaving the two Haughts to explore on their own.</p><p>Waverly looks at Nicole, hazel meeting warm brown, as she asks “Baby, what do you think?”</p><p>Nicole’s eyes move around the room,  lighting up as they settle on something. Intrigued, Waverly follows her gaze, finding it aimed at the stairs. “Well babe, it has got some<em> very</em> <em>nice</em> stairs. I’m sold.” She tells the brunette with a smirk on her face, causing Waverly to blush again.</p><p>The tiny brunette playfully punches her wife’s arm saying “Nicole! I’m being serious.” Then she pauses, turns her head to the side and taps her finger  to her chin as she walks toward the stairs in question. Once she reaches them, she runs her hands over the wood and turns back to her wife. Her own face is now sporting a smirk. “Although, I must agree Mrs Haught, these stairs do appear to be in <em>excellent</em> condition, perfect for <em>various</em> activities.” she practically purrs.</p><p>Nicole’s face turns a deep crimson and she visibly gulps in response to her wife’s words, smirk long gone.</p><p>Waverly then starts to giggle, walks toward the redhead and kisses her cheek softly. She is very pleased to find that she can also reduce her wife to a blushing mess with a simple gesture.</p><p>Regaining her composure for the most part, Nicole finally replies with “Waves, this house is absolutely beautiful. I love the old wooden style it has. I love that you love it. I love you in it. I love you.”</p><p>Comparing Waverly’s responding smile to the brightness of the sun would have been a euphemism. She jumps into Nicole’s arms with another joyful squeal followed by a shout of “Yay! I am so glad you like it!” Nicole laughs in response to her wife’s joy. She the proceeds to pick up the tiny brunette and spins her around, pulling forth a loud succession of giggles from them both. If it could talk, the house would probably say that it rather enjoyed the feeling of the couple’s joy resonating through its walls.</p><p>When they finally calm down enough to talk like normal people again, Waverly tells Nicole “You know baby, when I was little, I used to walk past this house every day on my way home from school. It always looked so much brighter than the rest of the houses on the street. Almost as if it was a beacon of hope amongst a sea of buildings that would only ever house hopelessness.</p><p>Nicole gives Waverly a soft look, her eyes full of wonder at her wife’s ability to always see the magic in an otherwise chaotic world.</p><p>“Let's go look at the bedrooms now!” Waverly commands playfully as she practically drags her wife up the stairs. Ironically, she would never really need to even ask. Nicole would follow her anywhere.</p><p>They proceed to look through the whole house and end up back downstairs where they began, with Waverly leaning against the kitchen counter.</p><p>Nicole walks over to the brunette, hugging her from behind and says “Babe, I can really see us making breakfast in this kitchen every morning.”</p><p>Waverly smiles, turns in the redhead's arms and kisses her softly</p><p>“I think we finally found our home.” she says with another blinding smile.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Doc. I’m bored.” Wynonna says as she taps her fingers along to yet another Adele song. “And we really need to talk about your Adele obsession.” she adds in mock annoyance. She would never admit it to the cowboy, but she does on occasion like to jam out to Someone Like You. Doc gives her a sidelong glance and shrugs his shoulders as if to say<em> I love Adele, what of it?</em> At which Wynonna just scoffs.</p><p>As Doc continues to focus on the road, the Earp sneaks a peak at his handsome features. Strong jawline, blue eyes, moustache…A thought then occurs to her. “Can I shave your moustache?” she asks innocently, causing Doc to stiffen in his seat. “No, Wynonna! This is going to be a three day trip, woman. We have only been on the road for 10 minutes, barely out of Purgatory! How can you already be at a level of boredom which would have you conspiring to remove my best feature?” He says, clearly distraught at the very idea.</p><p>At his words Wynonna’s face takes on a devilish expression. “Well now, cowboy, let’s not be modest here. That dead rat on your top lip is definitely not your best feature.” She purrs, at which Doc manages to look both intrigued and annoyed. Composing himself, he finally responds with “None of my facial hair shall be sacrificed during this trip, try as you might. Don’t forget, I am still the fastest draw in the West. That also counts for deviant women wishing to harm a man’s mustachio.”</p><p>“Fine! I’m just saying, I think you would look very sexy without a moustache." she huffs. She then proceeds to grab the hat from his head, shifts her seat back and places the cowboy’s headgear over her eyes.</p><p>“Doc, wake me up if we stop somewhere, or if someone is trying to kill us or if anything else interesting happens.” She says as she starts to doze off.</p><p>Doc looks over at Wynonna with a slight grin on his face, shaking his head at her antics and says "This is going to be a long trip.”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“THESE WRETCHED KIDS!” Doc shouts all of a sudden, violently pulling Wynonna from her dream of shirtless cabana boys and an endless supply of whiskey and donuts. She jerks upright in a panic swinging Peacemaker around, the motion causing Doc’s hat to fly off her face and almost out the window. Looking very much disgruntled and confused, yet determined to kill, she asks “What the actual fuck? Where do I shoot Doc?”</p><p>“No, Wynonna! There is no need for your gun. These youngsters behind us keep driving on Charlene's rear end and I do not believe the lady fancies the gesture very much.”</p><p>Wynonna looks behind them to find a blue convertible occupied by four pimply and very rowdy teenage boys.</p><p>“Oh, they think they are being real smart do they? I'll show them just who they are messing with! She shouts.</p><p>A now very awake and very pissed off Wynonna leans out the window with Peacemaker in her hand, shouting at the convertible behind them. Doc pulls the angry Earp back into the car by her leather pants using his free hand.</p><p>“Wynonna, please! You can't just go pointing your gun at everybody and anything that you are not in agreement with out here. This ain't Purgatory.” He tells her.</p><p>“But Doc, they can’t just be allowed to get away with being tiny dick pickles like that!” Wynonna protests.</p><p>Doc slows down and moves their car to the side to allow the teenagers to pass. He then looks over at Wynonna with a serious look and instructs her “Wynonna, please behave yourself when they pass us.”</p><p>“Fine!” The Earp huffs, folding her arms in annoyance and looking look like a petulant child.</p><p>As the convertible passes, the teenagers pull mocking faces and flips the couple off. Doc could practically feel the heat radiating from Wynonna’s anger.</p><p>“Fuck this Doc!” she shouts as she grabs Peacemaker and leans out the window.</p><p>Realizing much too late what the Earp was about to do, Doc shouts “No, Wynonna! Don't!” The cowboy desperately attempts to grab a very riled up Wynonna to get her back in the car for a second time. He is unsuccessful.</p><p>“Hey, smartass! Eat Shit!” Wynonna shouts over at the blue teenage mobile. She then proceeds (to the absolute horror of the gunslinger next to her) to point her gun at the convertible and fires. The bullet hits the ground right next to the driver’s side.The only accurate description of the teenagers’ reaction would be to say they looked like they shit themselves in fright. The boy in the driver seat hits the breaks, causing the convertible to swerve violently and finally come to a halt on the side of the road.</p><p>“See what you have gone and done, Wynonna! What if those kids go to the law? Nicole ain’t here to pardon us. We can’t just go around shooting at people because they are being rude, damn it woman!</p><p>“Well, I just gave them a free lesson in respect. Someone needs to educate the youth around here!” she replies in defiance, at which Doc looks very much unimpressed and shakes his head.</p><p>The cowboy pulls his car over to the side of the road, near where the convertible had stopped. “Wynonna, stay in the car and give me my damn hat!” he orders her, causing the Earp to huff indignantly before she hands him his treasured head piece. Doc fixes the hat on his head and walks over to the teenagers’ car.</p><p>“Good afternoon, are you all okay? I do apologize for my, uh, partner’s behavior. She is a bit of a wild one, and tends to get too enthusiastic upon meeting new folk.” He says in attempt to reassure the youngsters and free Wynonna from a possible felony charge.</p><p>The kids look at Doc with a mixture of confusion and fear in their eyes. “I don't understand what you just said Mister Cowboy sir, but please don't shoot us. We promise to not bother you ever again, just let us go!” the blond boy in the driver seat says, accompanied by murmurs of agreement from his terrified passengers.</p><p>Doc lifts his hat slightly and sighs. “I am not going to shoot you, young man! I am merely trying to provide you with assistance. I have noticed that your back wheel has become deflated. This may have transpired during your attempt to steady your vehicle in response to all the, uh, excitement just now.” Doc tells them. The blond boy’s face seems become even paler when being reminded of the traumatic experience.</p><p>“Do you perhaps have a spare wheel in the back? I shall assist you in rectifying the situation, so that you may soon be on the road once more.” He offers them, with the kindest smile he can muster. This does seem to put the teenagers at ease, if only slightly.</p><p>“Sure thing, mister.” The blond boy (clearly their spokesperson) says. He gets out of the car and opens the trunk.</p><p>Wynonna leans out the window of Charlene, watching the interaction unfold. Growing bored once again, she shouts “Doc, what's going on? Do you need my help with those smartasses?”</p><p>“No, Wynonna. I've got a handle on the situation!” Doc assures her, not wanting to risk any further antics from the Earp.</p><p>“Fine! But can you numbnuts hurry it the hell up? Time is a-ticking!” She returns, pointing at an imaginary watch on the wrist of her leather jacket.</p><p>Hearing Wynonna’s voice causes the teenagers to all stiffen in unison. Later, Doc would describe this as being quite comical to witness. “Is that crazy chick with the gun coming over here?” A fair-haired boy in the back of the convertible asks the gunslinger, clearly terrified at the mere thought.</p><p>“No, do not be alarmed. I have instructed her to remain in the car. You are quite safe, son.” Doc reassures him, trying to hide his amusement.</p><p>The cowboy then removes the necessary tools from the trunk and sets to work as he says “Now then, let's get this wheel of yours sorted so that we can all get back to our respective endeavours!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Mrs Haught! Waves!” Nicole calls to her wife from the Homestead living room. Hearing no sound of recognition, she adds “Babe, I have a surprise for you! Come downstairs.”</p><p>Finally, Waverly comes down the stairs deep in thought. She lifts her gaze and is pulled from her reverie by the wonderful display before her. The fireplace is crackling, casting the living room in a warm glow. On the ground in front of the fireplace, blankets have been placed along with candles and an assortment of her favourite vegan snacks. In the background she can hear some music playing, the familiar tune of Wildwood flows softly through the room. The most wonderful part of the ensemble, however, is her beautiful wife sitting on the couch, soft brown eyes eagerly taking in her reaction.</p><p>Waverly lets out a gasp of awe, resulting more from the presence of the lovely woman in front of her than the magical setting. Her reaction leaves a content smile on Nicole’s face, the redhead’s eyes sparkling with a light that rivals that of the fire.</p><p>Waverly walks over to Nicole, jumps onto her lap and locks her hands around her wife’s neck. Taken by surprise, Nicole sways and almost falls off the couch with the momentum of the tiny (yet powerful) brunette’s action. She grabs a hold of Waverly’s waist to steady them both. As she turns her gaze to meet hazel, Waverly captures her lips in a soft, but meaningful kiss. Nicole sighs into the kiss, never tiring of the feeling of those wonderfully soft lips on her own.</p><p>When they finally break apart, Waverly asks “Baby, what is all this?”, her face alight with a smile that brings out her signature crinkly mooneyes. Nicole answers her wife with a dimpled version of that same smile and says “I thought we could celebrate finding our dream home today.”</p><p>Waverly loosens her grip from the redhead’s neck and softly runs her fingers across Nicole's cheek, then she cups her chin and pulls her in for another tender kiss. “You are the best wife in the world, Mrs Haught.” she whispers, causing another big smile to appear on Nicole’s face. The redhead’s facial muscles could make the front cover of Woman’s Health with all the daily (and nightly) smiling she does ever since she met the angelic woman on her lap.</p><p>Nicole gets up and lifts her wife in the same motion, startling the brunette and causing her to giggle at the redhead’s action. Nicole walks over to the blankets where she sets the them both down in front of the fire, Waverly still in her lap. The brunette giggles again, in awe of her wife’s strength and ability to woo her.</p><p>Upon being reminded of the food Nicole set out for them, Waverly’s stomach growls. To please the disgruntled part of her anatomy, she grabs a baby carrot and bites down on it with an obnoxious crunch. Remembering something, she asks “Babe, have you heard anything from Rachel lately?”</p><p>Nicole is halfway through a strawberry when she answers “Yes, she actually called yesterday while you and Wynonna went shopping for the Alice trip.”</p><p>Waverly perks up even more (if this is possible) at the news and asks “Oh, how is she doing? How are her studies going? Is she planning on visiting anytime soon?”</p><p>“She said that things are going really well and that she misses us a lot. I for one am not too worried about her. If anyone can ace studying chemistry, it's Rachel! Do you remember all that potent kombucha she used to make during and after you were in the garden? The kid’s a genius. I could see it in her then already, she has a mind for science just like her mom.“ Nicole says, with pride in her voice.</p><p>“Yeah she's a natural. I do miss her though. Sometimes the house seems so quiet without her. I even miss those silly TikTok trances she used to go into that almost caused her to burn down the Homestead once.” Waverly says, causing Nicole to laugh.</p><p>Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of Nicole's phone ringing. Seeing the caller ID , Nicole looks up at Waverly with a surprised look. “Babe, It's the agent. Why would she be calling this late?”</p><p>“Answer it!” Waverly practically screams in excitement. As Nicole goes to answer the call, Waverly instructs “Put it on speaker.” Nicole complies with her wife’s request. Waverly moves closer to the phone and takes another bite of the carrot in her hand.</p><p>“Good evening Mrs. Haught, I do apologize for calling you this late.” Angela, the agent, can be heard on the other side of the call.</p><p>“That's no problem at all. Is something wrong with our offer on the house? Nicole asks, Waverly listening intently next to her.</p><p>“No, not at all. On the contrary, actually. The reason I am calling is to inform you that your offer has been accepted! As you both seemed extremely pleased with the house, I thought I should inform you immediately.” Angela tells them warmly.</p><p>At this, Waverly jumps up in excitement and starts dancing around the room, almost causing the champagne bottle to topple over when she hits it with her foot. Luckily Nicole saves the celebratory drink from its funeral in the nick of time with her quick reflexes. She attempts to get the tiny brunette to settle down, but it would be an easier feat to get a cat in a tub of water. You don’t simply get an excited Waverly to sit down again. Nicole gives up and just laughs at her wife’s antics.</p><p>“That's fantastic news, thank you so much for letting us know.” She finally responds to the agent. “Our offer was accepted very quickly.” She continues with a surprised tone in her voice. Waverly finally calms down and joins her wife on the blanket once more.</p><p>“Yes, the bank said that there were some instructions left in the will for when the house was sold. I am not sure what these instructions were, but it had a big impact on the acceptance of your offer. I can request more information if you would like to know more on the matter.” Angela informs them.</p><p>At this information, Nicole frowns. They found the house purely by chance. A will is usually only left to a family member. Neither of them is related to anyone in the family as far as she knows, and yet their offer still got accepted due to something in this will? It doesn’t quite add up.</p><p>While Nicole undergoes this inner monologue, Waverly pulls over the phone and enthusiastically says “Yes, please! We would really love to know more if that would not be too much trouble for you.”</p><p>“It should not be a problem, I will request the information from the bank.” The agent tells them. Nicole thanks her and is about to end the call when she adds “I would also like to inform you that, due to the house being empty and your offer accepted, you can have the key already. I can bring it around tomorrow if you like? Even though the paperwork might still take a while to be processed, you are welcome to move in."</p><p>Nicole looks up at Waverly with a joyful sparkle in her eyes. She already knows she doesn't even need to ask her lovely wife, who is practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. “That would be wonderful! Thank you very much. Nicole tells the agent, with laugher in her voice</p><p>“It's only a pleasure, I hope you have a lovely evening. I will see you tomorrow then.” Angela tells them, to which Nicole responds with “Thank you and good night.” After which she ends the call. She barely puts down her phone when she finds herself toppled over by an ecstatic brunette, their joy filled laughter sounding through the Homestead.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They have been driving in silence for the last few miles. Doc ‘s silence resulting from still being upset at Wynonna’s previous actions, Wynonna’s from avoiding her problems rather than facing them head on.</p><p>The cowboy is the first to break the silence. “Wynonna, we need to discuss your behaviour. I’ve already told you this, but you were clearly not listening the first time. You can’t just shoot away every problem that stands in your way, especially if the problem is just kids not knowing any better.” He says, a hint of tiredness in his voice.</p><p>Wynonna sighs and turns her gaze from the window to look at the gunslinger. “Doc those dumbass kids deserved it, they cannot go around acting like idiots on the road.” she says as she runs her fingers over the barrel of the Buntline Special in her lap.</p><p>“I understand that their actions were questionable, but they were mere children.” Doc says, then turning his head slightly in her direction he asks Wynonna “Do you not remember your actions as an adolescent?”</p><p>Wynonna just shrugs her shoulders at the cowboy’s question. She hates talking or thinking about her younger years. “Doc, it was different for me. I had to deal with the paranormal, everybody always telling me I’m crazy and then being sent away for it.” She replies softly, her blue eyes dulled by the painful memories. Memories of hurt and of loneliness she would much rather forget.</p><p>At her words, Doc softens. “I understand where you are coming from, Wynonna. I do however, need you to realise we are on our way to pick up our daughter. She will also become an adolescent one day, and will be exposed to this cruel world. She is both an Earp and a Holliday and, despite what our history says, you cannot just shoot anyone that looks at her wrong.” he tells the brunette, a seriousness in his demeanour only expressed when speaking about something he cares deeply for.</p><p>Wynonna frowns “Why not, Doc?” she asks agitated with this whole conversation. “I can do whatever I want and nobody can stop me.” she tells him defiantly.</p><p>Doc lets out a frustrated sigh at Wynonna’s indifferent attitude towards the situation. He wishes she could take this seriously and see his point. Not having the energy to continue the conversation, he turns the radio back on and continues to focus on the road, ignoring Wynonna. Except for the soft prattle on the radio, silence envelops the car once more.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>As it starts getting dark, Doc pulls into a small town with only one B&amp;B and a few farm houses.</p><p>“We shall stop here for the night.” he tells Wynonna as they pull up in front of the <em>Seven Wives Inn</em></p><p>Wynonna, who is waking from a nap, looks up at the sign of the Bed and Breakfast <em>“Seven Wives Inn</em>. Really, Doc? Did you plan this? I thought you were a ‘one-woman-man’ now.” Wynonna says playfully</p><p>Despite still being upset with Wynonna, the cowboy cannot help but smile at her words. Trying to hide his amusement, Doc just shakes his head at Wynonna and proceeds to exit the car and head to the check in desk of the Inn.</p><p>As Doc organizes a room for them, Wynonna rummages in the trunk. She digs past all the weapons to find her bag at the bottom.</p><p>The gunslinger returns to the car with the room key swinging around his finger. He proceeds to light a cigarillo while he looks at Wynonna’s bent over position in her quest to find her luggage. His moustache twitches in amusement and adoration as he spares a moment to enjoy the view of Wynonna’s top shelf derrière.</p><p>“Wynonna, I got the key to our accommodations for the evening.” Doc informs the brunette, giving her such a fright that she jerks upwards and hits her head on the trunk door. “WHAT THE FUCK DOC!” she yells while rubbing the back of her head and looking very much upset.</p><p>Doc pulls his hat downwards in an attempt to hide his laughter at the situation.</p><p>Wynonna slams the trunk shut and walks aggressively towards the Inn’s front door, still rubbing the back of her head. Doc follows shortly behind her, his eyes alight with amusement.</p><p>Once they reach their room, Wynonna throws her bag on the ground, climbs on the bed and sits in a cross-legged position.</p><p>“Are you all right?" Doc asks her softly, to which Wynonna responds “Yes, I am fine.”</p><p>Doc walks over and takes a seat next to the brunette on the bed. He places his hand on her knee and looks into her eyes with an intensity that she recognizes from the night Alice was conceived. The Earp feels her demeanour softening, her heart beating rapidly inside her chest. She removes the cowboy’s hat from atop his head, all the while looking intently into those pools of blue.</p><p>“Wynonna, I… " Doc begins to say, but is interrupted by Wynonna who tells him “Talking is overrated.” as she leans in and places a soft kiss to his lips.</p><p>Doc automatically pulls Wynonna closer and starts to deepen the kiss, but then fighting his desires, he suddenly pulls away and jumps up from the bed.</p><p>“You need to get your rest, we still have a long road ahead of us.” Doc says as he picks up his hat, puts it back on his head and proceeds towards the door. He stops as his hand reaches the handle, turning back to look at Wynonna once again. “Wynonna Earp, you stubborn woman. All I ever want to be is somebody to you.” Doc says softly as he departs from the room.</p><p>Wynonna lets out a frustrated sigh as she falls face first onto the pillow. She feels something jabbing her in the ribs, her fingers finding her phone which she had thrown onto the bed upon entering the room. This reminds her of something she needs to do. “Siri, call Waverly.” She tells the device. “Okay, playing River Lea by Adele.” It responds. A vein pops in the Earp’s forehead and she almost throws her phone against the wall.</p><p><em>“Come on</em>, Doc! Your Adele obsession is becoming a damn pandemic! Wynonna mutters as she scrolls through her contacts looking for Waverly’s name. Another familiar name pops up first, however. “Ah, Haught. She’ll definitely answer a call from her bestie.” She says to herself. She presses the dial button.</p><p>“Hey, sis.” Waverly answers, clearly out of breath.</p><p>“Hey, Waves. Do you always answer your wife’s phone panting like the Pink Panther?” she asks her little sister, unable to resist teasing her.</p><p>“Mmm well, it’s not my fault Wynonna interruptus.” Waverly responds, earning her a gagging noise to the ear.</p><p>“Anyways, Baby girl, I just wanted to let you know that we have stopped for the night. It was a rough day and I’m exhausted. How did the house hunting go today?” Wynonna asks.</p><p>Waverly’s responding squeal causes Wynonna to pull the phone away from her ear for a moment until the harrowing sound finally stopped. “We found a place!” Waverly says excitedly. “And you wouldn’t believe it, but the agent called us earlier to let us know that they have already accepted our offer! There was this whole thing with the bank and a will and…” Waverly rambles on in excitement, telling the older Earp about her day. Wynonna smiles at the joy in her little sister’s voice. It always brought her a sense of peace knowing how happy Waverly was.</p><p>“That’s fantastic Baby girl, I’m really very happy for you! Listen Wave, I need to go to bed now. We will be up early again tomorrow.” She tells Waverly, letting out a yawn. “Okay sis, get some rest. I’ll talk to you again tomorrow. Please drive safe. Love you!” Waverly says in her upbeat manner, to which Wynonna smiles and says “Love you too, Baby girl.”</p><p>Once Wynonna ends the call, she puts down her phone and walks over to the window. Pulling away the curtain, she stares out into the darkness. Only a single light shines somewhere in the distance, marring the dark canvas with its brightness. It reminds her of Waverly and a certain cowboy in her life. This thought prompts her to seek out the gunslinger. Her eyes not finding him, she sighs in resignation and walks back toward the bed. She wishes he would just come back inside and lay down beside her for the night. Her thoughts turn to dreams as she falls asleep the moment her head hits the pillow.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Wynonna is woken up by a sharp ray of sunshine peaking through the curtains and directly onto her face. She moves her hand to feel if Doc came to bed during the night, but finds only cold sheets on the other side. She proceeds to sit up on the bed, still half asleep. As her eyes finally start to focus, she notices the object of her affection sitting on the chair across from the bed drinking a cup of coffee.</p><p>“Good morning, baby daddy.” Wynonna says as she yawns and stretches her sleep ridden body.</p><p>“Good morning, Wynonna. I had the courtesy of getting you a cup of morning coffee as well.” The cowboy tells her with a gentle look. There is no sign of tiredness in his eyes, a benefit of his immortality.</p><p>“Thank you, Doc.” Wynonna tells him, very appreciative of the gesture. She gets out of the bed and walks over to her gunslinger to award him with a kiss to the cheek in gratitude. As the brunette takes the proffered coffee from his hands, Doc says “We should really get back on the road. Will you be ready to leave in 20 minutes?”</p><p>“Sure, thing cowboy, let me just get my Wynonna on.” she responds playfully, smiling into her coffee.</p><p>Doc nods and gives Wynonna a smile as he tells her “I shall be waiting outside once you’re ready” He gets up and walks out the room, Wynonna’s eyes following his movements all the way out.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>As the Earp readies herself for the day, Doc is outside leaning against a wooden pillar on the porch of the Inn. He is smoking a cigarillo and staring off into the unknown when he hears the sound of soft sniffling to his left. Doc looks up to see a young dark-haired boy of about 12 years sitting on the side of the porch with his head in his hands. Doc straightens and walks over to the boy. “Are you in need of any assistance young man?” Doc asks gently, as if the child were a wounded animal he did not wish to scare off.</p><p>The boy looks up at Doc with uncertainty and sadness, not quite sure how to respond to this strange cowboy’s question. “No sir, I will be okay.” He says, his expression clearly stating the contrary.</p><p>Unconvinced, the gunslinger continues to prompt the boy. “Where are your parents, son?” The boy looks down and stays silent. Doc kneels down next to him and places his hand gently on the young man’s shoulder. The gesture causes the boy to stiffen slightly, but he relaxes when Doc kindly says “Son, please let me help you, you cannot stay here alone. Where are you heading?”</p><p>He looks up to Doc and says in a small voice “I’m on my way to my grandma’sp house one town up, sir. I thought the walk would be shorter, but I am tired and hungry.” He says and starts to cry again. Wynonna walks out the Inn and notices Doc kneeling in front of the boy. Upon hearing the sound of the youth’s crying, she frowns and walks over to them. “Doc, is he okay? she asks, confused as to what could have the boy this distraught.</p><p>The boy shifts his gaze toward Wynonna, tears staining his young cheeks. Wynonna’ whole demeanour softens and she bends down next to him alongside Doc. She looks into his light brown eyes, and gives him her warmest and kindest smile. “Hi, I’m Wynonna. What’s your name?” she asks him gently.</p><p>“I’m Junior.” the boy replies, sniffling through his tears. Wynonna nods and says “It is very nice to meet you, Junior.” Then, to both Doc and the boy’s surprise, she asks “Is it all right if I give you a hug?” The boy looks slightly unsure, but the kindness in Wynonna’s blue eyes wins him over and he nods. The brunette wraps her arms around the boy and gives him a gentle hug.</p><p>Doc is completely taken aback by Wynonna’s actions and softness towards the emotional youngster. After the previous day’s events, he had not expected her to react this way to the child. The image in front of him draws a spark of joy to his eyes and softens his immortal heart with blooms of adoration. He always knew she had it in her, that kindness she only lets a select few witness. If only she could see it too, the wonders she is capable of. “We will be giving this young man a ride to his grandma's house then.” He finally says.</p><p>Wynonna helps the boy up and the unlikely trio proceed to the car, continuing on a journey none of them had expected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep into a dream about cheerleading and Sara Lance cosplay, Nicole rolls over in bed. Her arms instinctively move to wrap around her beautiful wife. Hitting only empty space and blankets, her sleepy eyes snap open in confusion. She drags her half-asleep body out of the bed in a quest to find the elusive Waverly.</p><p>She walks downstairs to find a very messy Homestead and even messier, yet still breath-taking, Waverly sitting on the living room floor. A headset covers her ears, blaring music. Not noticing Nicole’s presence, the tiny brunette continues her task of taping boxes.</p><p>“Babe, what are you doing?” Nicole mumbles, her tongue still lazy with sleep.</p><p>Unable to hear the redhead through the notes thrumming through her ears, Waverly continues to tape the box in front of her. Her head sways enthusiastically to the music, her messy bun bouncing comically along with the rhythm. Nicole can’t stop the smile that stretches across her face. She really adores this version of Waverly, along with every other version of her.</p><p>She walks over to the brunette and gently places a hand on wife’s shoulder. Waverly jerks a little with the action, being drawn from her music and box taping trance. She looks up to see her very sleepy, yet very attractive wife staring back at her. She loves when Nicole wears that blue tank top. On seeing the adorable sleepy pout on the redhead’s face, Waverly smiles and removes the headset from her hears.</p><p>“Hey, Baby!” Waverly says, bubbling with enthusiasm, much too awake for this time of the morning.</p><p>“Waves, babe, what is all this? Have you been up all night?” Nicole asks with a yawn.</p><p>“Yes, I have. I made coffee! Do you want some? Or you could help me with boxes? Wait, what time is it?” Waverly fires in rapid succession, only pausing to look down at her watch. Realizing the ungodly hour that she is still awake, she looks up at her wife sheepishly and says “I’m sorry, babe. Do you want to go back to bed?”</p><p>“Baby, how much coffee have you had?” Nicole asks with a sleepy smile and asks her initial question again. “And what are you doing?”</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep! I’m so excited about moving that I started packing. We have so much stuff! You should see all the things I found.” Waverly rambles on energetically. Nicole is still trying to comprehend the madness going on around her, but realises her wife won’t be coming back to bed soon. She might as well help her. Giving up on getting much more sleep, she sits down next to the brunette. Her hands slily curl around the warm cup of coffee next to Waverly, and she moves it to her lips to take a glorious sip. She really hopes the brunette doesn’t notice that her source of crazy energy has gone missing. It’s really helping Nicole’s neurons to wake up.</p><p>“Okay Waves, show me what you found.” Nicole says after placing the stolen cup back on the floor and wrapping her arms around the woman who had stolen her heart.</p><p>Waverly practically melts at her touch, completely forgetting what she wanted to show the redhead. she leans back into Nicole’s arms and closes her eyes, humming in content.</p><p>“I’m so happy we found that beautiful house, we are going to be so happy there.” Waverly says at a normal pace, finally coming down from her caffeine high.</p><p>Nicole kisses her softly on the cheek and says “You are exhausted, sweetheart. Let’s go to bed.” As these words leave Nicole’s lips, she notices that the tiny brunette has already passed out in her arms. Smiling adoringly at her wife, Nicole proceeds to pick Waverly up bridal style and carries her up the stairs.</p><p>Once in their room, she lays the tiny brunette down softly in their bed and covers her with all her many blankets. She takes a moment to take in the beauty that is a sleeping Waverly and kisses her tenderly on the forehead. Smiling like a lovestruck idiot, she ruminates on the fact that someone in the universe deemed her worthy of having this literal Angel as a partner for life.<em> I’m ever grateful to you, Universe person.</em> She thinks.</p><p>Looking at the clock next to their bed, 05h30 glares back at her in red clock letters. “Yeah , yeah stop judging me.” She tells it. Then realizing she is talking to an inanimate object, Nicole shakes her head at herself. Ironically, she is the one who is wide awake now. She decides to go back downstairs to see what her wife had accomplished during the night.</p><p>In the living room she finds boxes, boxes everywhere. Every cupboard has been packed out and its contents repacked into a box. The room is in quite a messy state. Not as messy as that one time Wynonna got her drunk and decided that a drunk dance off to Abba was a great idea, though. The broken glasses and vases were the least of their problems. Waverly found them mid-robot, giggling their asses off. To say that the tiny amazon was unimpressed would be putting it mildly. Nicole spent the next week making it up to Waverly by watching practically every Property Brother’s episode in existence with her and Doc. Getting to spend more time with her wife as punishment? Easiest time she ever served.</p><p>Despite the messy state, there is still a sense of organisation. Waverly tends to sort everything as she goes, hence the organized chaos state of their living room. Nicole laughs at how her wife can always let even the biggest mess appear wonderful. She amazes with everything she does.</p><p>Deciding that she is not quite awake enough yet, Nicole heads to the kitchen. She pours herself a cup of coffee, a legally obtained one this time.</p><p>The redhead then walks back to the living room, finding the boxes where Waverly started packing all her history and research books. There probably is not enough boxes on the planet to contain her wife’s love of research, Nicole thinks to herself with a smile. She grabs the box that Waverly was busy taping earlier and continues to pack up the rest of the books on the floor.</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>A very sleepy Waverly comes walking down the stairs a few hours later, rubbing her eyes and stretching.</p><p>“Morning Mrs. Haught.” Nicole says with a smile as her wife enters the living room</p><p>Waverly looks around the room, and sees that almost everything has been packed and every box marked with a black pen. Her features are taken over by a crinkly mooneyed smile. She walks over to Nicole, who is sitting on the couch. She takes a seat right in the redhead's lap, kissing her softly. “Good morning baby, she mumbles through a yawn and buries her head into Nicole’s neck. Nicole’s hands hold her close, enjoying the feeling of the angelic woman in her arms.</p><p>“Are you still tired or is the caffeine still working out of your system? Nicole asks playfully.</p><p>Waverly just makes an unintelligible “Hmmmm” sound in response.</p><p>“How about I make us some breakfast, then we get ready and go look around our new home?” Nicole asks, to which Waverly’s whole body perks up. The same excitement taking over her features as when they first saw the house. She sits up, still on her wife’s lap, with a bright smile stretched on her face. Pure happiness shines in her beautiful hazel eyes. With her arms still wrapped around Nicole’s neck, she pulls her in and kisses her passionately. <em>I should offer to make breakfast more</em>, Nicole thinks while kissing her wife back with just as much passion.</p><p>“Yes, please!” Waverly finally says excitedly as they break apart.</p><p>Waverly’s joy is reflected in Nicole’s eyes. The redhead adores this silly-excited-morning version of Waverly, along with every other version of her. She gets up from the couch, still holding Waverly in her arms. This action awards her angelic giggles. Finally putting her wife down, they both proceed to the kitchen. Waverly makes a bee-line for the fridge, where she rummages for something to make for breakfast.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>Just as they finish off their breakfast, there is a knock on the front door. Nicole gets up and walks to the door. “I’ll get it, baby.” she says. She opens the door to find Angela, the agent, standing there with a warm smile.</p><p>“Good morning, Mrs. Haught! Hope you are doing well this morning?” Angela says brightly.</p><p>“Good morning, Angela. We are doing very well, thank you. Would you like to come in? Nicole offers politely.</p><p>“Thank you, but I have another appointment in 10 minutes. I just came by to drop off the keys as promised.” She says with another smile as she hands the set of keys to Nicole.</p><p>“Thank you very much!” Nicole says as she takes the keys, excited to show them to Waverly.</p><p>“I hope you have a lovely day. I will be in contact again soon regarding the paperwork for the house.” Angela says as she starts walking away, then she stops as she remembers something “Oh and by the way, you can tell your wife that I have requested the Will’s instructions from the bank. I will let you know as soon as they send it through to me.”</p><p>“I appreciate all your assistance, I hope you have a great day.” Nicole says with a smile. Angela thanks her and walks to her car.</p><p>Nicole closes the front door, overjoyed at the prospect of showing Waverly her bounty. “Waves baby, Angela just dropped off the keys to our new home!” Nicole shouts in the direction of the kitchen where she last left her wife. Hearing no response, she walks back to the kitchen. Surprised at not finding the tiny brunette there, she continues her search for the elusive Waverly upstairs.</p><p>“Waves baby, where are you?” Nicole calls. Hearing the sound of running water, Nicole heads to the bathroom just as Waverly shouts “I’m in the shower, honey!”</p><p>Nicole smiles walking into the bathroom, the smell of vanilla overwhelming her senses. Waverly was using her shampoo again.</p><p>The brunette pokes her head out the shower comically, strands of her wet honey brown locks clinging to her shoulders. “Who was at the door?” she asks.</p><p>“It was Angela, she dropped off the keys to the house.” Nicole informs her with a dimpled smile, knowing the joy this news would bring Waverly.</p><p>“Really? Yay!” Waverly says excitedly as predicted, doing a little dance which has water droplets flying everywhere. Nicole laughs at her wife’s antics, not having been spared the onslaught of joy induced droplets. “She also said to tell you that she requested the instructions on the Will that you asked for. She will let us know as soon as she receives them.” Nicole tells her.</p><p>As Waverly finally steps out of the shower Nicole hands her a towel. Deep in thought the redhead asks, “Baby what do think that is all about? It’s very strange to me that a Will with instructions for us was left even though we have no connection to it, and that somehow had an impact on the offer of the house. “</p><p>“I’m not sure baby, but we will find out more.” Waverly replies and then walks over to Nicole, placing a reassuring kiss to her wife’s lips. The action immediately wiping the lines from the redhead’s forehead.</p><p>The Haughts proceed to get dressed and then head downstairs. Waverly grabs the car keys, practically skipping towards the front door. Nicole looks on at the ray of joy she calls her wife and smiles, dimples expressing her own joy. The sun could not hold a candle to the brightness that is Waverly Haught. She picks up the house keys and follows her wife out the door towards their new future.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they drive down the old town road, Doc contemplates putting Adele back on to break the silence that has fallen over the car. Remembering Wynonna’s previous comments on his taste of music, he decides against it. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder, he sees Junior laying fast asleep on the back seat.</p><p>“Wynonna, do you think we did the right thing giving this young man a ride? Will his parents not be worried for his safety and well-being?” He askes the brunette, who has her head propped against the window. Upon hearing the cowboy’s question, she turns her gaze away from the natural landscape to look over at him.</p><p>“Doc, do you know how many times I thought about running away as a kid? I actually did a few times.” Wynonna says softly with a thoughtful look on her face. “We don’t know what’s going on in his life and what caused him to run away. What I do know is that he deserves someone to help him find his way.” Doc looks at Wynonna curiously. This is a side of her he has never seen before, and he finds that he is very much impressed by it.</p><p>Upon seeing the cowboy’s expression, Wynonna quickly says “I’m not saying it will be us, but the least we can do is give him a ride.” Doc nods his head in agreement, trying to convince himself as well.</p><p>“The young feller mentioned he was hungry, do you think we should stop and get something to sate his appetite? I am not sure when last he has had food.” Doc says thoughtfully as he smooths down his moustache with his free hand. His words cause Wynonna to sit up from her slouched position against the window. She hits the very unsuspecting cowboy in the side with her elbow. Doc grunts in response, dumbfounded at her action.</p><p>“Why didn't you say anything earlier! Of course we need to get him something to eat. Do you have any idea what hunger pains feel like, you sexy immortal idiot of a man! Very frustrated with Doc, Wynonna pulls out her phone. “I will check on Google maps where the next stop is.”</p><p>Doc is still confused about what he did wrong, but responds to her question regardless. “Well I grew up in a time where famine was a common occurrence, and I am a vampire. So, Yes. I do indeed know the feeling of hunger pains.” A fang popping out to prove his point. Wynonna rolls her eyes but softens nonetheless. “Yeah, okay. I take back what I said, sorry Edward Cullen.” Doc just looks at her with confusion, <em>Who the hell is this Edward Cullen? Bet my moustache is bigger than his</em>, He thinks to himself.</p><p>“Stupid technology!” Wynonna mutters as she hits her phone against the dash, trying to get it to work. Doc flinches at the action and silently apologizes to Charlene for the pain.</p><p>“There is no signal out here. Will you please keep a lookout for any rest stop signs next to the road?” A very frustrated Wynonna instructs the gunslinger.</p><p>“I will do so.” Doc replies, and then mutters “I do believe we might need to sate your appetite as well.”, under his breath</p><p>“What did you say?” Wynonna responds with her eyes narrowed, appearing very annoyed.</p><p>Not wanting to arouse her ire further, Doc quickly says “I was just saying, that I believe your current short temper might be the result of you experiencing the same hunger as the boy?” The Doc says, it sounds more like a question than a statement.</p><p>At his words Wynonna’s facial expression becomes thoughtful “Hmmm, I can do with some Buffalo blue cheese combos right about now.” Still deep in thought about her food cravings, she notices a faded sign on the side of the road. “Doc, look! A rest stop 5 miles ahead.”</p><p>“Excellent. I do believe Charlene requires some satiating of her own.” Doc says as he runs his hand affectionately over the dash of his car.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>As they proceed to pull into the rest stop, Wynonna leans over to the back of the car. “Junior.” she says softly, trying to wake up the sleeping boy. Finally, he stirs. Very confused, he asks “Where are we?”</p><p>“We have stopped for some food, kid. Are you hungry?” At the mention of food, Junior visibly perks up. But then deflates. “Yes, very. But I can’t ask you to buy me food, you are already giving me a ride to my grandma’s house. She will have some food for me there.” he says shyly</p><p>“It’s really no trouble. I will be getting something to eat as well. Please come with me to the store?” Wynonna says in an attempt to encourage him. Its not often you find a kid with actual manners these days, much less one who would deny himself a free meal out of politeness. At her words, Junior nods enthusiastically and follows her out the car to the store. He is really warming up to this strange, but kind brunette.</p><p>Whilst the duo head on a quest to obtain the best nourishment one can manage at a gas station store, Doc fills up Charlene’s tank. He then pay for the gas inside the store.</p><p>Walking back out, Doc sees Wynonna with two bags filled with snacks and drinks. The brunette is laughing at something Junior said. The image once again bringing a warmth to his immortal heart. He cannot stop the smile that stretches across his features as he gets a glimpse of what their future might hold with Alice.</p><p>As Doc approaches them, a still laughing Wynonna proclaims “Doc, this kid is hilarious!” She looks up at the cowboy with a glimmer in her blue eyes that he has not seen since before Alice was taken away.</p><p>Suddenly Wynonna feels a small human latching onto her waist. She looks down to see Junior hugging her. His eyes are closed and a bright smile is stretched across his young features. She feels an unfamiliar feeling stir in her heart and kneels next to him. “What was that for?” She asks him with a kind smile.</p><p>“Thank you for helping me.” he says while wiping a small tear from his cheek. Wynonna’s face takes on a serious expression. “Kid listen to me, everybody deserves a little help now and then.” She then smiles and gives him a gentle hug, which he returns wholeheartedly.</p><p>“Let’s get back on the road.” Wynonna finally says as they let go. She tries and fails miserably at seeming unaffected by the unknown emotions stirring in her heart. Doc smiles fondly at her as they all get back into the car.</p><p>“Now kid, what town did you say your grandma lives in again?” Wynonna asks, looking over her shoulder as she hands Junior a bag of snacks.</p><p>“Devils Peak.” Junior replies as he stuffs his face with Ghost Pops. “It should be just a few miles up. I haven’t been to visit in a long time, so I might be wrong.”</p><p>Wynonna and Doc share a look. A town with a demonic name. Of course. What could possibly go wrong.</p><p>“Sounds like an interesting little town. Don’t worry, we’ll find it.” Wynonna reassures him while putting a few Buffalo cheese chips into her own mouth. “Right, Doc?”</p><p>“Yes, I am quite skilled at finding things.” Doc says confidently, a smug smile peaking though his moustsche .</p><p>Wynonna chokes a little on her snack, a myriad of dirty thoughts popping into her mind. A witty retort is on the tip on her tongue when she remembers they have a minor in the car. At a volume that only the cowboy’s immortal ears can pick up, she says “I can strongly second that statement.” Docs eyes widen comically and he raises an eyebrow, clearly intrigued. Wynonna winks at him, a large grin on her face. Junior is deep into his packet of Ghost Pops, blissfully unaware of the adult interaction going on.</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>Time and miles pass by quickly as the trio find themselves deep in conversation about supernatural “theories”. Finally, Doc notices a sign that reads <em>Devils Peak, population</em> <em>300</em>. Oddly enough, the 300 has been scratched out. At this he frowns. <em>Must just be vandalism by some teenagers</em>, he thinks. He slows down and turns to his youngest passenger “Junior, does this look correct? Should I take this turn?”</p><p>Junior looks out the window, seeming to recognize the area. “Yes sir, this looks right.”</p><p>Doc turns onto the road and a darkness seems to fall over the path. This is very unusual, as it was only midday on a very sunny day. A shiver of unease crawls up Wynonna’s spine.</p><p>“Do you know which house is your grandmother’s, son?” Doc continues to ask as he slowly drives down the dark road. As he asks this, he looks over at Wynonna. His look conveying to her that he also feels the same level of unease.</p><p>Oblivious to the worry the two adults are experiencing, Junior enthusiastically replies with “Yes sir, my grandma has a bright red house on the main road.”</p><p>As they enter the main road of the town, there is no movement anywhere and none of the shops are open. There are no people anywhere in sight. Wynonna is surprised that a tumbleweed hasn’t made its cliche appearance. A dead silence takes over the trio as they look around the town that seems to have been completely abandoned.</p><p>Junior finally breaks the silence. “There! There it is, that red one!” He shouts while pointing at an old house with faded red paint at the end of the road.</p><p>Doc proceeds to pull the car over in front the house. He shares another worried look with Wynonna. Chances are pretty good they won’t find anybody in that house, at least nobody human. Scared at what they might find, Wynonna grabs Peacemaker. She even considers grabbing some of her other weapons in the trunk. Something feels very off about this whole situation.</p><p>Junior jumps out of the car and starts running towards the house, to the horror of the two adults. “No, Junior! Wait! Wynonna shouts and jumps out the car after him. He ignores her and bangs on the front door. “Grandma it’s me, Junior! Are you there?” He says, as Wynonna comes running to him.</p><p>He waits for any noise of recognition, but receives only silence in reply. He knocks again “Grandma! Are you there? Where are you?” He shouts, his voice taking on a more distraught tone.</p><p>Wynonna grabs him by his arms, no sign of her previous softness. Her protective instincts are on high alert. “Junior, please get back in the car right now.” She orders. He looks at her with very confused and scared eyes. “I will have a look around, okay?” She tells him in a serious, yet softer tone.</p><p>Having read the situation, Doc comes up behind them and picks up the boy. He carries him back to the car as Wynonna turns to face the looming building in front of her. Another chill runs down her spine. Tightening her hold on Peacemaker, she slowly walks around to the back of the house in search of an alternative entrance.</p><p>Doc and Junior wait anxiously for Wynonna to return as they stare into the darkness that surrounds the house.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing on the front porch of their new home, Waverly and Nicole both wear their biggest smiles, synchronized dimples and mooneyes fully on display. To anyone else, the two Haughts might look like relatives of the Joker with the extent to which their smiles are stretched across their features. However, not even Batman could defeat their level of joy at this moment.</p><p>Nicole intertwines their fingers; Waverly gives a squeeze in return. This was it. The entrance to their new home, to their forever life together. So many wonderful possibilities await through the door. First to be pulled from their daydream state, Nicole unlocks the front door. The sound of the lock clicking finally draws Waverly back to the present too. The excited brunette enthusiastically moves to enter, but she doesn’t get very far. A strong, yet gentle tug on her wrist keeps her in place. She is held back by the woman who holds every part of her.</p><p>“Baby wait.” Nicole instructs her with her dimpled smile. Then, without warning, picks Waverly up bridal style and walks them over the threshold. She is rewarded for her charming gesture by angelic giggles. “Welcome home, sweetheart.” The redhead says, brown eyes alight with love and pride. She looks at Waverly as if she has been waiting her whole life for this moment. The breath leaves Waverly’s lungs at the intensity of Nicole’s gaze, and she responds in the only way one can when unable to form words. She kisses her deeply, truly. “I love you, Nicole. This is our house, and I am so glad that I get to share it with the person who is my home.”</p><p>Nicole’s brown eyes flickers in awe, Waverly’s words leaving her speechless again. She recovers and smiles her warmest smile. “I love you too, Waves.” They are still the truest words she will ever speak.</p><p>The redhead reluctantly puts down her wife and the duo take in their new home. A joyful squeal leaves Waverly’s lips, depicting her excitement. “This place is so beautiful! It feels like a fairy tale dream come true.” Waverly says as her eyes move over every visible nook and cranny of the house. <em>Now you know how I felt that day on Nedley’s couch,</em> Nicole thinks to herself with a smile. The redhead’s eyes are more focussed on the ecstatic woman she has the privilege of calling her wife than the house.</p><p>Unaware of the Nicole’s musings, Waverly starts moving around the living room. “Oooh baby, don’t you think our leopard print couch would look lovely over here?” Quickly moving to another part of the room, “And we can put my fluffy carpet right here.” She does this in various other parts of the room, her enthusiasm causing the redhead to laugh in adoration.</p><p>“Yes baby, it would look absolutely beautiful.” Nicole agrees with a smile as she walks over to Waverly.</p><p>“We should go shopping! What colour curtains do you think we should get?” The brunette continues, deep in thought and already having planned out the whole layout in her mind.</p><p>Nicole grabs the unsuspecting Waverly from behind, causing the brunette to let out a surprised shriek followed by a giggle. Snaking her arms around her wife’s waist, Nicole pulls Waverly close and rests her head on the brunette’s shoulder. “You are absolutely adorable when you are in planning mode.” she says, nuzzling Waverly’s neck. “But how about we first finish packing and get all our furniture over here. Then we can decide on curtains and all the other wonderful additions you want to make, okay?” she suggests. Seeing the sense in the redhead’s words, Waverly give the arms holding her a squeeze and turn her head to give Nicole a kiss on the cheek, replying with “Okay, babe.”</p><p>As Nicole lets her go, Waverly moves towards the stairs. “I’m going to have a look around upstairs.”</p><p>“Okay baby, I’ll be here. I have few calls to make” Nicole says as pulls out her phone</p><p>Waverly aimlessly wonders around upstairs, thinking about the various colours she can bring into the rooms and corridors when something catches her eye. An old desk built into the wall beneath the window of a room she imagines was a study. <em>This is</em> <em>strangely beautiful</em>, she thinks to herself. <em>I can write here, with the morning sun shining through the window</em>, she muses with a smile. The house seems to provide endless daydream material.</p><p>Kneeling next to the desk, Waverly runs her hands over the beautifully crafted wood. As her hands move over the left side, her fingers make contact with something that doesn’t match the feeling of the rest of the desk. Investigating further, she finds it feels suspiciously like a button. Her natural reaction of course is to press the button. She is rewarded for her action with the sound of a click and a hidden compartment pops open from beneath the desk.</p><p>Waverly jerks backward, “What the hell? Could this <em>be</em> any more National Treasure right now?” she mutters to herself. She looks inside the compartment and finds a photograph lying face down underneath a few layers of dust and cobwebs. She picks up the photo to get a closer look, but cannot make out much with the thick layer of dust that has gathered from years of laying inside the secret compartment. Doing her best to wipe away most of the dust without damaging the photograph, she finally makes out a boy of about 15 standing in front of a man and woman who she can only assume are his parents. Turning the picture over she finds <em>Angelea family, 1985</em> written in black cursive on the back.</p><p><em>Angelea family?</em> Waverly wonders.<em> I haven’t heard of them</em>. Her curiosity piqued, research Waverly is now in full swing. She sits down on the floor next to the desk, staring at the picture “This must be the family who use to live here.” She says softly to herself, deep in thought.</p><p>At that moment Nicole comes walking up the stairs calling to the brunette. “Hey, Waves! Where are you?” Finally spotting Waverly, she asks “Baby, what are you doing on the floor?</p><p>Waverly is pulled from her thoughts at her wife’s voice. Looking up at her, she explains “I found this picture in the desk. I think it might be of the family that used to own the house.” She hands the picture over to Nicole as she gets up from the floor. The redhead raises her eyebrows, intrigued by this news.</p><p>“Wow, that’s very interesting.” She tells Waverly as she looks at the photo, instinctively turning it over. “<em>Angelea Family</em>. Hmmm, I haven’t heard that name before.” She says as she finally hands the picture back to Waverly. “Maybe you can use that wonderful research mind of yours to find out more?” At this Waverly smiles, all crinkles and moons. She loves that Nicole always encourages her love of research. She still can’t believe she ever dated that rodeo clown who thought being pretty and smart were mutually exclusive. She looks back at the picture in her hand and starts to think of possible starting points for her research.</p><p>Unaware of Waverly inner musings, Nicole speaks. “So baby. I spoke to Nedley. Since I’m off this weekend, he said we can borrow his truck to start moving our furniture and some of the big boxes already if we want. How does that sound?” She awaits the excited squeal, and is surprised when it doesn’t come. All she receives in response is “That sounds great, baby.” from a still very deep in thought Waverly.</p><p>Deciding to make use of this opportunity, Nicole says “Babe, I’m now going to take off all my clothes and dance around naked in our new living room. Can I borrow your pom poms?” Smiling at her own silliness, Nicole looks over to see her wife’s reaction.</p><p>“Sure baby, go ahead.” Waverly says, still focussing on the picture. Then, her mind finally catches up to Nicole’s words. Her eyes go wide and she exclaims “Wait, WHAT?", looking at a grinning Nicole next to her. “Did I just hear you, naked and dancing in the same sentence? The brunette asks, very intrigued. The photograph and the Angelea family now completely forgotten.</p><p>“Hmmm, I don’t know. Did you hear those words? We shall never know now.” Nicole replies with mock seriousness, smiling playfully at her wife.</p><p>Looking sheepish, Waverly replies “Ha ha okay, I’m sorry for not listening. You know how I can get when I go into research mode. My attentions are now fully on you.” She tells the redhead, emphasizing her last point by slowly rubbing her hands up and down Nicole’s arms as she looks at her lovingly. “What were you saying earlier about a truck?”</p><p>“I said that Nedley told me we can borrow his truck this weekend to start moving our furniture and some of the big boxes.” Nicole repeats with a dimpled smile, knowing that a now listening Waverly will be pleased at this news.</p><p>“That’s great news baby!” Waverly says as expected and jumps into Nicole’s arms. An oof sound leaves the redhead at the momentum from her tiny, but-powerful, wife’s motion. Waverly then looks at the redhead from beneath her lashes and whispers teasingly “Will you now please do that naked dance for me, Mrs Haught? I think I have my pom pom’s in the Jeep outside.”</p><p>Nicole’s face matches the colour of her hair at Waverly’s request. She had hoped her wife didn’t actually catch her silly statement.</p><p>“Uhhmm…I don’t think you actually want to see me dance baby.” Nicole tells the brunette, still blushing. “I think we better get back to the Homestead and continue packing before I really end up naked in the living room.”</p><p>Waverly laughs sweetly and kisses her on the cheek. “I would not be opposed to that idea at all.” She says with a smirk. Her eyes then shift back to the photograph abandoned on the desk. “Speaking about going back to the Homestead, would you mind if I do some research on the photo when we get back?”</p><p>“Of course not, sweetheart.” Nicole tells, kissing her tenderly on the temple. “Maybe you’ll find something on how we are linked to the house.” She tells the brunette as they head downstairs. After holding the door for Waverly she follows her out and locks the door to their new home.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not knowing that his immortal heart could feel this way about the woman he let wander alone into the darkness, Doc waits anxiously for Wynonna to return. His ears listen intently for any noise; the sound of Peacemaker firing, a scream or even a “Hey baby daddy” to break the thrilling silence. Suddenly, the front door of the house swings open. An eerie creak is the only sound heard, but there is still no sign of the brunette.</p><p>Doc looks at Junior as he unholsters his pistol. “Listen young man, you stay behind me no matter what. Do you understand?” Junior nods his head and the two proceed slowly towards the front door.</p><p>As they enter the house, the old wooden floors creak beneath their feet. “Relax cowboy, there is no Freddy Kruger in this house.” Wynonna says suddenly behind them, causing the two entrants to almost jump out of their skin. The brunette finds them crouched low, poised for an attack. Doc’s whole body relaxes at the sound of her voice. He straightens and looks her up and down, searching for any damage. “You are still in one piece, I see.” The gunslinger says, his voice full of genuine relief.</p><p>“Of course, Doc. I’m Wynonna Fucking Earp. Darkness runs away from me.” The brunette tells him. She sounds more confident than she feels. Her skin hasn’t stopped crawling since they entered the town, even less so when she entered the back window of the house.</p><p>Wynonna finally notices Junior hiding behind Doc, a scared and worried look on his face. “Is my grandma here?” he asks with a tremble in his voice. The Earp walks over and kneels so she is eye level with him. “No kid, the house is empty. But we’ll have a look around. Maybe she left something that will tell us where she went, okay? She says, trying her best to reassure him. The utter trust in his eyes making her determined to see this though and find his grandma.</p><p>Doc, Wynonna and Junior then proceed to look around the house. Every visible surface is covered in thick layers of dust. “No movement has passed through here in quite some time." Doc states as he wipes his finger through a layer of dust on the dining room table. His fingers move over something on the table, not being visible due to all the dust. Doc proceeds to pick it up, finding a piece of paper.</p><p>Wynonna sees him pause and walks over. “What did you find?” she asks. “It appears to be correspondence left from the boy’s grandmother.” The cowboy answers while his eyes move over the paper.</p><p>“Junior! Come here, we found a letter.” Wynonna calls to the boy. He runs over with enthusiasm, hopefulness spread across his features. “What does it say?” he asks with anticipation.</p><p>Wynonna takes the letter from Doc and lights her Zippo so she can see more clearly. She then starts to read.</p><p>
  <em>“If anyone finds this, this is Nina Craven. I had to leave, there are horrible things in these woods, it’s not safe here. If you are not prepared to fight, you need to leave now. If you came looking for me, I am planning to go 30 miles north to a small town called Willow Creek.”</em>
</p><p>Wynonna looks up from the letter, her eyes meeting Doc’s. Her own worry is mirrored back at her. She then looks over at Junior. “Listen kid, we need to get out of this town right now. But I promise you that we will find your grandmother.” He nods at her words, his eyes conveying that he trusts her completely.</p><p>The trio head for the front door. Doc walks in front, his eye catches movement to the left as they exit the building. A shadowy figure appears from the treeline of the forest surrounding the house, moving in their direction. Its movements become faster with every step.<em> I am still the fastest gunslinger in the West;</em> Doc thinks to himself as he grabs his pistols and fire at the shadow. Next to him he sees Wynonna already aiming Peacemaker. The Buntline alight with its signature orange glow. “Get to the car now!” Wynonna shouts as she fires at the shadow. The shot seems to slow it down, but then she spots more movement coming from the forest.</p><p>One shadow becomes two and two become three, rapidly closing in on the trio as they try to make their way across the front lawn and back to the car. <em>Only a few feet left,</em> Doc thinks. He picks up Junior, throws him over his shoulder and runs straight towards the car. “Wynonna! The cowboy shouts.</p><p>The brunette fires a few more shots behind them, attempting to slow down their assailants. She looks over her shoulder to see that Doc and Junior are safely in the car and ready to go. She turns around and runs straight for the open window, diving head first onto the back seat. “Drive, Doc! Drive!” She shouts desperately. The cowboy didn’t need to be told twice. He presses the gas and Charlene starts to move like a bat out of hell.</p><p>Wynonna turns around and continues to shoot at the unknown shadowy figures that were following the car down the road. The tyres screech as Doc takes the turn out of Devils Peak. The sun almost blinds him as they turn onto the road toward Willow Creek, finally escaping the darkness.</p><p>“They are gone Doc. Looks like they can’t leave the town.” Wynonna says breathlessly as she continues to looks back at the unexplainable darkness. The cowboy’s shoulders seem to relax slightly, but he is still very focussed on getting them as far away from that hell hole as possible.</p><p>“What the actual fuck was that? Wynonna asks with a sigh as she falls against the backseat, her body finally relaxing from the adrenaline rush.</p><p>“I have no knowledge of any creatures that move in that manner.” Doc says. When they are far enough from the danger he finally slows down and pulls over at the side of the road. He turns to look at the boy in the passenger seat. “Junior, are you alright?”</p><p>Junior is staring into the nothingness in front of them, a blank yet shocked expression on his face. He tries to speak, but can barely make a sound. When he finally finds his voice again, he says “Wh..Wha what was that?” His voice is shaking and weary.</p><p>Doc looks in the rear-view mirror at Wynonna, who just shrugs. Neither of them knows how to answer the boy. If they tell him the truth, would he even believe them? Or will he think they are insane and try to run away? Lying is not an option though. The kid just saw everything.</p><p>Wynonna finally decides to take the lead. “We don’t know kid, something very strange is happening in that town.” She tells Junior as she puts her hand on the boy’s shoulder. “What is important now is that we find your grandmother.” At the mention of his grandmother and Wynonna’s reassuring voice he relaxes slightly, feeling safe and hopeful despite the terrifying events of the day. “Yes, please let us find her.” Junior says as he looks at back at Wynonna. The trust in his eyes again taking her aback. <em>I can’t disappoint</em> <em>this kid</em>, she thinks determinedly.</p><p>Turning her gaze back to the cowboy she asks “Doc the letter said 30 miles north to a town call Willow creek, have you heard of it?</p><p>“I do recall seeing the name on a sign a few miles back.” Doc says as he points back in the direction where they came before entering Devils Peak. “We should head back to that filling station and then travel north.” The cowboy says as he starts Charlene’s engine again.</p><p>They turn around and head back to the gas station, making sure to stay far away from the road leading to Devil’s Peak. “May Willow Creek please be a peaceful town.” Wynonna mutters quietly as she falls back into the seat and closes her eyes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly has her nose deep into a research book, sitting cross legged on the floor, when Nicole walks into the room. The redhead carefully dodges the myriad of papers and boxes that cover the majority of the living room’s floor around the brunette. “Here you go baby.” She says as she hands a cup of tea to her wife. The brunette accepts the cup gratefully and awards her with a smile.</p><p>“Have you found something yet?” Nicole asks.</p><p>“Not much so far. Only that the Angelea family was also one of the original families who moved to Purgatory.” Waverly says as she takes a sip of her tea</p><p>“That’s very interesting. It’s very strange that we’ve never heard of them before, or that this didn’t surface during that crazy time with Bulshar and the original families of Purgatory.” Nicole says as she takes a seat on the couch.</p><p>“Yeah it is quite strange.” The brunette agrees as she automatically moves to position her back against the redhead’s long legs. “Have you heard anything yet from Angela about the Will?" she asks as she picks up her laptop.</p><p>“No not yet, baby. But I’ll give her a call in the morning. Is there anything I can help you with?” Nicole asks as she picks up one of the books on the floor, her other hand playing with Waverly’s hair.</p><p>“Sure baby, why don’t you go through this book and see if you can find any reference to the Angelea Family.” Waverly says as she hands Nicole an old leather-bound book. “I’m going to see if I can find anything on our new house .”</p><p>“Anything for you, my darling.” Nicole says as she places a sweet kiss behind Waverly’s ear, leaving the brunette with a content smile. She then takes the book from Waverly and starts reading through everything. Mmm very interesting. <em>This book contains everything on all the original families, even the</em> <em>definitions of names and family crests.</em> Nicole thinks to herself as she continues to read.</p><p>Another 30 minutes pass before her eye finally catches something at the bottom of a page <em>“Angelea - Original family. Angelea is a variant form of Angel in Greek – Meaning of the name: Messenger; messenger of God. Original family of two, Javen Angelea and his wife Lia Angelea.”</em></p><p>“Baby, I found something! Look at this.” Nicole says enthusiastically as she hands the book over to Waverly and points to the bottom of the page</p><p>The brunette takes the book from Nicole and starts reading, her eyes sparking with intrigue. This is great! Thanks, babe!” She says with excitement, placing a chaste kiss to her wife’s wrist. She then grabs her laptop and enters<em> “Javen and Lia Angelea Purgatory”</em> into the search engine. A few unrelated results pop up, but finally she finds something.</p><p>“Babe, listen to this.” Waverly says to Nicole, excitement radiating from her voice. The Angelea Family had a farm on the same land where our new house is built. According to this, they were very quiet people and didn’t interact much with any of the other families. People use to speculate that they were different and had some sort of powers, hence why they mostly kept to themselves. Their farm was always kept in the family and nobody other than a blood relative was allowed to own the farm or any buildings built on their land. If there were no relatives to take over ownership of the land, they had the land demolished and blessed to worthy owners by the local Priest.</p><p>“Wow, Waves! Do you think that is still the agreement today? Is that why that Will is at the bank? Were we somehow deemed “worthy owners” and that’s why our offer got accepted so quick?” Nicole asks with her hand on her chin as she ponders this new information.</p><p>“I don’t know babe, but we need to talk to Angela and get a copy of that Will. That’s the only way we will know for sure.” Waverly says looking up from her laptop. Nicole nods in agreement at this suggestion.</p><p>“Do you still want to move in this weekend or do you want to wait until we know more first?; Nicole asks.</p><p>“I really love the house; I have no concerns about moving in. It already feels like home to me, anyways.” Waverly says as she gets up from the floor and walks over to the redhead, who is wearing a concerned look on her face.</p><p>With all the odd things that she has experienced since coming to Purgatory and all the new information they just learned, Nicole is a bit worried about the house and how safe it is. <em>What if this is just some trap by another adversary who is after the Earps or something?</em> She thinks, the frown lines deepening on her forehead.</p><p>Waverly then plops herself right on Nicole’s lap and wraps her arms around the redhead’s neck, kissing her softly. It only took a simple touch of the brunette’s lips for Nicole’s whole existence to relax. <em>Worry? Don’t know her. Not when there is a literal angel in my lap.</em> Nicole thinks with a smile as she looks into the wonderful hazel eyes of said angel, a warm smile replacing the previous frown on her features.</p><p>Then she thinks of something. Knowing it may be a sensitive subject for Waverly, she asks very softly “Baby, do you think your father is somehow linked to the Angelea family?”</p><p>At this question Waverly’s eyes widen, a million questions popping into her head. “I.. I don’t know.” she replies, her voice cracking slightly at the thought of her father. Composing herself, she wonders out loud “I guess it’s possible, with the whole Angel thing. But how? He wasn’t mortal, is it even possible?</p><p>“I’m sorry sweetheart, I didn’t mean to upset you. I was just wondering about it after you read that article and from the information I found on the family name in that book.” Nicole says tightening her grip on Waverly’s waist in attempt to provide comfort.</p><p>“I know, baby.” Waverly says as she puts her head down on Nicole’s shoulder.</p><p>Nicole kisses the brunette tenderly on the forehead. Shall we go to bed, sweetheart? We can call Angela first thing in the morning, okay? Nicole asks softly.</p><p>“Yes, please.” Waverly says burying her head into Nicole’s neck, exhausted.</p><p>The two then proceeds to go upstairs and get some well needed rest.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The feeling of soft lips draws Waverly from her dream about red hair and She-Ra saving her from a burning building. She slowly blinks open her sleepy eyes and sees the object of her dreams right in front of her. Her lovely view is combined with the heavenly aroma of coffee. An adoring dimpled smile is directed at her, along with an arm offering the cup containing the aforementioned heavenly drink. <em>“Can anybody wake up to anything more perfect?”</em> Waverly thinks to herself with a smile of pure bliss on her face.</p><p>“Good morning, Beautiful. I brought you some coffee.” Nicole says smiling at her sleepy wife.</p><p>Waverly smiles even wider and sits up in bed, taking the proffered cup of coffee gratefully. She rewards her wife with smile and a good morning kiss, which is returned with enthusiasm.</p><p>When they separate, Nicole gets up. “I am busy making breakfast downstairs. Once you are awake, come down and we can eat together on the porch. It’s such a beautiful day.” She says as she looks towards the window.</p><p><em>Not as beautiful as you.</em> Waverly thinks, smiling into her coffee. <em>And they say I am the angel.</em> “Okay baby, I’ll be right down.” she tells her love.</p><p>Nicole returns her smile with a warm one of her own as she gets up from the bed and kisses Waverly on the forehead. Then she continues to go downstairs to finish preparing their breakfast.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>As they sit on the porch after finishing their morning meal, Nicole takes out her phone. “Babe, I think we should call Angela before the day gets too busy.</p><p>Reminded of their conversation the previous night, Waverly swiftly agrees. “Yes. Let’s call her now,then.”</p><p>Nicole presses the dial button on her phone as she and Waverly patiently wait for Angela to answer.</p><p>“Good morning Mrs. Haught.” Angela answers warmly.</p><p>“Good morning Angela, hope you are doing well.” Nicole greets her politely.</p><p>“I’m well thank you. How can I help you this morning?” The agent asks.</p><p>“My lovely wife and I just wanted to find out if you have heard anything back from the bank regarding the Will and how it is linked to our offer on the house being accepted so quickly?</p><p>“It’s funny that you called me right now, I am actually at the bank at this very moment. They advised me yesterday that they will provide a copy of the Will to Waverly Haught. I am here to pick up the envelope. Will you be home in the next hour so I can drop it off?”</p><p>Waverly and Nicole look at each other with identical giant grins, ecstatic at this information. “Yes, please Angela! We will definitely be home.” Nicole says</p><p>“Okay, fantastic. I will see you a but later then.”</p><p>They say their goodbyes and Nicole puts the phone down to wrap her arms around Waverly. Waverly giggles as Nicole twirls her. The two Haught’s partake in a celebratory dance on the porch. This was going to be a great day; they are one step closer to finding out about the mystery regarding their dream home.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its late afternoon when Wynonna, Doc and Junior drive into the beautiful small country town named Willow Creek. Fields of yellow and pink flowers surround them and seem to light up the road as they drive towards the main part of the town. <em>This feels much more welcoming than Devil's Peak, thank goodness.</em> Wynonna thinks as she finally loosens her grip on Peacemaker in her lap.</p><p>"Shall we stop at the diner? We can enquire inside the establishment for directions to Junior's family." Doc suggests as they enter the main road. The brunette nods.</p><p>"I can do with some food." She replies while looking at her stomach, as if waiting for it to agree with her. She then turns her head to look at the back seat. She had switched seats with the boy since escaping the town from hell, as Junior wanted to take a nap while they drove to Willows Creek. "What do you think Junior?" Wynonna asks the boy, who had just woken.</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan." Junior says with a smile. Then he takes a look at their surroundings. "I can feel we are in the right town. My grandma has to be here for sure." he says with hopefulness in his voice, as he looks out the window at the people passing the car.</p><p>Doc pulls up in front of the diner and the trio exit the car. Once inside, they get a table for three. Wynonna grabs the menu and starts reading. She looks up at the waiter "Do you have steak? I’m starving." The waiter nods with a smile, the name Brenda sown into her yellow and blue uniform.</p><p>"Yes Ma’am we do. It’s served with fresh veggies and fries."</p><p>"Awesome, I'll l have that please." Wynonna says as she puts the menu back down on the table. Brenda nods and writes down her order. She then turns her attention to the boy looking out the window next to her. "What are you having kid?" Wynonna asks. Junior turns his attention back to his menu, his eyes lighting up when he spots his favorite food.</p><p>"Can I please have a cheese burger?" he asks, looking at Wynonna instead of the waiter. The brunette gives him a warm smile and nods.</p><p>"Of course, kid. You can have anything you want." she then turns her gaze back to the waiter who is smiling at them, nodding that she can add cheeseburger to the order. Brenda smiles and jots down the order. "One of our best cheeseburgers coming right up, young sir!" She tells the boy with a smile. Junior's eyes light up and he gives her a joyful smile in return. <em>Mmm we should definitely tip her well.</em> Wynonna thinks as she observes the interaction.</p><p>Brenda turns her gaze to Doc, who has been sitting silently in his chair across from Wynonna. "What can I get you, sir?" she asks him. The cowboy lifts his hat to see her better. "I don't suppose you serve whiskey at this establishment?" He asks with a hopeful tone in his voice.</p><p>Brenda laughs at this."Unfortunately not, sir. But perhaps you should try the bar down the street." Doc smiles and shakes his head. "No, that's quite allright. May I please just have some coffee please? Black, no sugar."</p><p>"Make that two please." Wynonna pipes up, then looks back at Junior. "Kid, would you like a milkshake?"</p><p>"Yes, please!" Junior replies as he sits with his knees on the seat. He is looking at the people in the diner, hoping to see his grandma or if he can recognize anyone. Brenda nods and writes down the last of their order.</p><p>"What an adorable kid you have! You make quite the lovely family. Your order should be ready in 30 minutes." She says with a smile as she walks away.</p><p>Wynonna and Doc attempt to protest but she is already too far away. They look at each other sheepishly. Both thinking, <em>We really could have that very soon</em>.</p><p>As Wynonna and Doc proceed to talk about the day’s events and the long trip they’ve had thus far, the Manager walks past their table. He is an older man with a stetson on his head, grey hair poking out under the brim.</p><p>"Howdy folks, is everything still allright over here?" The gentleman asks with a warm smile on his face, tipping his hat towards them.</p><p>Doc looks up at him "We are allright, thank you. However, I would like to make an enquiry." The manager nods "Sure, what do you need to know?"</p><p>"We are looking for someone residing in this lovely town of yours, the grandmother of this young fella." Doc says as he nods in Junior's direction. "She goes by the name of Nina Craven." Junior and Wynonna sit up more straight, listening intently and eagerly awaiting any new information on Nina.</p><p>"Ah yes, Nina is a lovely old lady. She owns the local flower shop. Her house is on Saint’s street, just 3 blocks down at number 7." the manager informs them. A collective sigh of relief is heard from the table. They have finally found her.</p><p>"She arrived here about six months ago in quite the hurry, with no explanation. But everyone in town fell in love with her and her flowers are quite the hit." He says while smoothing down his unruly beard.</p><p>"Thank you very much for the information." Doc tells him, tipping his hat in a show of gratitude.</p><p>"No problem. You folks have a good day now." The Manger responds with a tip of his stetson, then moves on to the next table.</p><p>Junior smiles from ear to ear at the news. "We found her!" He jumps up from his chair and wraps his arms around a unsuspecting Wynonna. "Thank you, thank you so much!" he tells her with excitement in his voice. Wynonna smiles warmly and returns the hug. She looks at Doc over the boy's shoulder with gratefulness and happiness in her eyes.</p><p>With this their drinks and food arrive at the table. Wynonna and Junior dig into their food like ravenous beasts, both starving. Doc drinks his coffee, shaking his head at his two companions with a small smile on his face and amusement in his eyes. The cowboy then proceeds to excuse himself from the table to smoke a cigarillo outside.</p><p>Once Wynonna and Junior finishes their meals and drinks, Wynonna pays and they join Doc outside.</p><p>"Are you ready to go find your grandma, Junior?" Wynonna asks the boy with a smile.</p><p>"Yes!" Junior says excitedly as he jumps off a small step at the entrance to the diner. Wynonna laughs, the boy's excitement is tangible. She then aims her smile toward Doc, who returns her show of joy and gives her a nod. They fall in step behind Junior and head back to the car.</p><p>The trio drive towards Saint’s street and Doc pulls the car over in front of number 7, a beautiful white house. The sun has just set, blanketing everything in the low light of dusk.</p><p>Wynonna turns to Junior with a serious expression. "Let us walk with you this time, okay? Please don’t run off again." she says, her voice pleading rather than scolding. Junior nods his head, looking sheepish.</p><p>They get out of the car and head towards the front porch. Wynonna knocks three times.</p><p>They hear footsteps and an aged, but beautiful lady opens the front door with a smile. She looks up and initially only sees Wynonna and Doc. At seeing them, a look of surprise takes over her features and her eyes widen. She seems to be shocked to see them. But before anyone can say a word, Junior shouts "Grandma!" and runs to wrap his arms around her waist. She looks down to see her grandson attached to her middle. The previous shocked expression is quickly replaced with a huge smile. She puts her hand on his head "Junior, my angel! What are you doing here? I have missed you!" Then she kneels down and returns his hug, holding him tightly.</p><p>"Junior honey, why don’t you go to the kitchen and put the kettle on for your friends." Nina instructs the overjoyed youth as she pats him affectionately on the back. Junior looks up at her, smiles widely and runs into the house to do as she asked.</p><p>Nina then returns her attention to Wynonna and Doc, looking at them again with disbelief and surprise.</p><p>"Hello, I’m Wynonna Earp and this is John Henry Holi…" Wynonna starts to say, but is interrupted.</p><p>"I know who you are." Nina says, to both Wynonna and Doc's surprise, leaving them utterly confused. <em>How on earth could she know us?</em> Wynonna thinks as she looks at Doc, a wary look taking over her features.</p><p>"Please, do come in." Nina says as she stands to the side to let them into her house. Wynonna walks in, slowly followed by Doc. Once inside, the cowboy removes his hat.</p><p>They enter the living room. "Please have a seat. We have much to talk about." Nina says before heading to the kitchen to find Junior. "Junior my boy, there are two bedrooms upstairs. How about you go have a look and decide which one you want. I will finish the tea and talk to your friends." she tells him.</p><p>"Okay Grandma!" Junior nods enthusiastically. Nina kisses him on the forehead and he leaves on his mission to obtain a room.</p><p>While this is happening, Wynonna and Doc wait patiently on the couch in the living room. "Doc, how does she know us? How is that even possible? I mean, we just found the kid by chance." the brunette asks. Doc just shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head.</p><p>"I do not know, Wynonna. I guess we will find out shortly." he says just as Nina walks back into the living room, carrying a tray containing the aforementioned tea in a pot along with three cups, sugar and milk.</p><p>"Please, help yourselves." Nina instructs them as she puts the tray down on the coffee table in front of the couch. She pours herself a cup and sits down on the couch to the left of Doc and Wynonna. The cowboy pours a cup for himself and Wynonna, already knowing that the the brunette will not enjoy the tea. But, he doesn’t want to seem rude. He hands the cup to Wynonna with a look that says<em> Please behave.</em> Wynonna scrunches her nose at the tea while Nina isn't looking, but accepts the cup nonetheless.</p><p>"Now, how on earth did the two of you end up driving my grandson all the way here, and how did you find me?" Nina asks as she takes a sip of her tea</p><p>"Well Ma’am," Wynonna starts, but is interrupted again by Nina. "Please, call me Nina."</p><p>"Okay, Nina then. We are on our way to pick up our daughter. We stopped at an inn two towns south from here. We found Junior that following morning crying outside of the Inn and offered him a ride to your house, as it was just one town up and on our way. We had no idea the town, Devil's Peak, would be deserted and apparently overrun with… unsavory characters." Wynonna says the last part slowly, using specific words as she did not know how Nina would react to hearing a more supernatural reference to whatever the hell was happening in her previous town of residence.</p><p>"You.. you went into Devils Peak?" Nina asks, a shocked tone in her voice.</p><p>"Yes, very lovely town." Wynonna says sarcastically, earning her a nudge from Doc. "Anyway, we found the letter you left and it lead us here."</p><p>"Well first of all, I just want to thank you for helping my grandson. I do not know what would have happened if he entered that town alone. Secondly, do you know who I am?" Nina says.</p><p>"Except for the fact that you are Junior’s grandmother, no we do not know who you are. May I ask how you know who we are?" Wynonna replies, warily looking at Nina.</p><p>"Well my dear, since you helped my grandson and you are here right now I guess the universe wants me to be honest with you." Doc and Wynonna share a look and they both sit up straight, very curious to hear the explanation Nina was about to deliver. Wynonna also very reluctantly takes a sip of her tea, pulling a face at the taste.<em> Ugh, still tastes like it was brewed in Nedley’s hat</em> she thinks to herself just as Nina starts talking again.</p><p>"I used to live in Purgatory many years ago. My real surname is Angelea, but I changed it when we left that town. I am Julian Angelea’s mother."</p><p>Wynonna and Doc stare at her with utter disbelief and shock. "Wait, Angelea.. Angel… Julian, as in Charlie, as in Waverly’s dad?!" Nina nods. "WHAT?!" Wynonna shouts spitting out some of her tea at this realization. She quickly wipes down the droplets on her chin.</p><p>Nina smiles at them and calmly continues. "Yes. Julian is, well was, my son."</p><p>Wynonna is even more shocked at this information. She puts down her cup and gets up from the couch, starting to pace. "How is that possible? I thought he was an angel?" She says as she waves her arms around dramatically.</p><p>"Yes, dear. He was an angel and so am I, but please keep your voice down. Junior is not aware of this."</p><p>"Wait.. how does Junior fit into all of this? Do you have another son, like Junior’s dad?" Wynonna asks in a whispering voice as she sits down on the couch again</p><p>"No, I do not have another son. Julian was my only child." Nina tells Wynonna in her calm manner.</p><p>Wynonna is quiet for a moment. Then she looks up suddenly, having figured something else out. "But that would mean… if you’re his grandmother, then Junior is .. Julian’s son?" Wynonna says, the realization having her at a loss for words. She looks at Nina questioningly.</p><p>"I know this information may be a lot to process and I believe you will have a lot of questions for me, but may I offer you a place to stay for the evening? It’s already dark outside, and as I understand it, you’ve had quite the adventurous day. You need to rest." Nina says kindly as she picks up the cups and puts them back onto the tray. She smiles at Doc, who naturally moves to assist her.</p><p>He looks at Wynonna, who is wearing a frown. She appears to be deep in thought, processing every unbelievable thing they just learned. "Thank you very much for the offer Ma’am, I am inclined to agree with you that we do require respite for the evening. We gratefully accept your kind offer." he tells Nina with another charming smile.</p><p>"No problem, son." Nina replies, "You are welcome to stay in my guest bedroom upstairs. I will give you some time to talk about everything and we can have breakfast at 07h00 tomorrow morning."</p><p>"Thank you Ma’am." Doc says politely as Nina leaves the room with the tray and heads back to the kitchen. He turns back to the Earp on the couch and shakes her shoulder lightly to get her out of her trance state. "Wynonna?"</p><p>"Yeah, Doc relax. I’m Fine. I’m just trying to process all of this. Do you realise this means that boy upstairs is Waverly’s brother?" she tells the cowboy, shock on her features. This made no sense. Destiny never seems to leave her be, and she isn't referring to a stripper this time. It's the universe throwing them just another loop.</p><p>"Yes, Wynonna. I do realise this means a lot of things and we have much to think on, but perhaps we should take our hosts advice and turn in for the night. We shall have a better time at processing the information with fresh minds." Doc tells her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder.</p><p>Wynonna relaxes at his words and touch. "Yeah, maybe you are right Doc. I am pretty tired. Maybe this is all just a crazy dream."</p><p>The two of them then proceed upstairs and turn in for the evening, unaware that Nina didn’t give them the real reason as to why she knows who they are.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole and Waverly hover over the envelope on the kitchen table, <em>Waverly Haught (Earp)</em> is printed in bold black letters on the front. Waverly wrings her hands and wears a frown. Immediately recognizing the signs of a nervous Waverly, Nicole asks “Are you okay, baby?”. At the concern and care in the redhead’s voice, Waverly immediately stops her motions.</p><p>“Yes, I’m just.. nervous. I have no idea what is going to be inside this envelope.” Waverly says with hesitation in her voice. Nicole walks over to the brunette and wraps her arms around the smaller woman in a show of comfort. Waverly’s body immediately relaxes into the hug.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay, Waves. I am here for you and no matter what’s in that envelope, I will be by your side every step of the way.” Nicole says warmly, emphasizing her words with a soft kiss to Waverly’s cheek.</p><p>With the reassurance from her wife, Waverly takes a deep breath and picks up the envelope. Just as she is about open the letter, she snaps upright, remembering something important. Wynonna.</p><p>“What’s wrong, baby?” Nicole asks in concern.</p><p>“I haven’t heard anything from Doc and Wynonna in a while.” Waverly says with another frown as she grabs her phone from her back pocket. She looks up at Nicole, remembering her best friend status with Wynonna. “Have you heard anything?” She asks.</p><p>Nicole takes out her phone to double check. “No babe, I haven’t heard anything either.” She says, also frowning now. This is not normal. They usually receive at least 20 messages from a bored Wynonna before 9am, sometimes including a few nudes sent by mistake (to the horror of the two Haughts) .</p><p>Waverly finds Wynonna’s name on her call list and presses the dial button. The phone rings, but there is no answer. The frown lines deepen on the brunette's face, concern for her sister and the cowboy evident on her features.</p><p>“She’s not answering. I’m getting very worried.” she says as she tries Doc’s number. The gunslinger’s phone goes straight to voicemail. With this, the knot in the brunette’s stomach tightens.</p><p>“We should have heard from them by now.” She says as she starts pacing in the kitchen. “I have been so distracted with our new house and my research I forgot to check in. What if something happened to them?” Waverly rambles on with guilt in her voice as she paces. A hand grips her gently on the shoulder, effectively stopping her erratic motions.</p><p>Nicole turns her around softly and pulls her against her chest. “Hey, it gonna be okay Waves. I’m sure they are fine; Wynonna probably just ate one too many blue cheese combos again and they had to stop.” She says with a smile, attempting to break the tension within Waverly. It works, the angelic brunette gives a small smile and nods. “Yeah, you are probably right. They are most likely just busy and not able to hear their phones.” Nicole nods, her head bobbing up and down at its position on top of Waverly’s head.</p><p>Waverly pulls away from Nicole’s embrace to send a text message to Wynonna. <em>“Hey sis, are you okay?”</em> she types and hits send. She then returns to her position in Nicole’s arms. The redhead holds her tightly, easing the worry thrumming though her body.</p><p>A few moments later she feels her phone vibrate in her hand, she quickly opens the message and sees with great relief that it’s from Wynonna. <em>“Hi Baby girl. Yes, we’re okay. Having breakfast and then hitting the last stretch of road. Love you.”</em> Waverly’s releases the breath she didn’t realise she had been holding, her whole demeanour relaxing.</p><p>“They’re okay!” she says with a huge smile as she looks up at Nicole, who responds with a huge dimpled smile of her own. Waverly loves that smile so much. Along with Nicole’s soft eyes, it tends to always help calm her in any situation. She raises herself on her tip toes and places a soft kiss on Nicole’s lips, rewarding her for being such a lovely, supportive wife. “Thank you, baby.” says softly, placing her forehead against Nicole’s.</p><p>Waverly puts her phone back into her back pocket and returns her attention to the envelope on the kitchen counter. She looks over to Nicole for some more reassurance as she picks it up, Nicole smiles at her encouragingly and wraps her arm around the brunette’s waist. <em>She really is my pillar of strength,</em> Waverly thinks with a smile. She then takes another deep breath before turning the envelope over and opening it. She pulls the letter out and starts reading out loud.</p><p>
  <em>“Dear Mrs. Haught</em>
</p><p><em>With this letter I would like to inform you of the last Will and Testament left by A.C Angelea</em> <em>regarding the property on 66 Angel Avenue. It reads as follows:</em></p><p><em>The House is only to be sold to Waverly Haught (Earp), daughter of Julian Angelea and the only blood</em> <em>relative still residing in Purgatory.</em></p><p><em>If Mrs Waverly Haught does not wish to buy the property, it may be sold if any of the following blood</em> <em>relatives residing outside Purgatory show interest:</em></p><p>
  <em>Nina Craven (Angelea)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J.J (Junior Julian) Jones (Angelea)</em>
</p><p><em>If no interest is shown by any, the house is to be demolished and the ground to be blessed by the</em> <em>local priest.</em></p><p><em>Mrs. Haught, if you have any questions regarding the above-mentioned information, please do not</em> <em>hesitate to come and see me.</em></p><p>
  <em>Regards</em>
</p><p><em>D. Brown</em> <em>Bank Manager”</em></p><p>Waverly is in utter shock. She cannot form words. Her body sways a bit, but Nicole’s steady hands are there once again to hold her upright. <em>I have a whole family and didn’t even know it. Here I was, always feeling like I didn’t belong anywhere, except with Wynonna and Nicole.</em> She thinks in awe, the raw emotion spurring on tears to flow down her cheeks.</p><p>Witnessing the emotional state of the brunette, Nicole tightens her grip to provide a gently comfort as Waverly processes this news. “It’s okay, sweetheart, I’ve got you.” At the redhead's comforting touch and words, Waverly lets go of all the emotions that have built up in her chest and starts crying uncontrollably. She buries her face into the crook of Nicole’s neck, her tears staining the redhead’s flannel. Nicole walks them over to the living room where she sits down on the couch, pulling Waverly onto her lap. She rubs her hands comfortingly over the brunette’s hair.</p><p>They stay that way for what feels like hours. Finally, Waverly’s broken voice breaks the silence. “I have a family out there I didn’t know about.” she says softly. Her head is still buried in Nicole neck, all the emotion having exhausted her body so much that she doesn’t have the strength to move. Nicole tightens her grip slightly as the words leave Waverly’s lips. She slowly moves her head so that she can look at her wife, tearful hazel eyes staring back at her. “I know, baby. We can find them if you want.” She says gently and places a soft kiss to Waverly’s forehead. “Everything will be okay, Waves. I promise.” Nicole says with so much earnest conviction that Waverly can’t help but believe it.</p><p>------------------------------------------</p><p>Waverly slowly opens her eyes, unaware that she had fallen asleep. She still feels tired, her body has been drained by the exhaustive emotional roller-coaster brought forth by reading that letter. She finds she is alone on the couch and covered with a blanket. <em>Nicole,</em> she thinks. Her wife’s thoughtfulness never fails to warm her soul. She sits up and notices the fire is lit in the fireplace, casting the living room in a warm glow. A small smile forms on her face as she thinks about how amazing her wife is, always taking care of her. The curtains are closed, but Waverly can guess that it must be late afternoon/ early evening. She gets up from the couch and walks towards the kitchen, seeking the woman who has been her home before they ever owned a house.</p><p>As she walks into the kitchen, she sees Nicole leaning over the stove, apparently cooking. The aroma in the air indicating that it was something delicious. “Hey, baby.” she says in a sleepy voice, only now noticing how dry her throat is.</p><p>At the sound of Waverly’s voice, Nicole turns around and walks over with a smile. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?” she asks, sweetly placing a kiss on the brunette’s temple. “I’m okay, just a bit thirsty. What are you making, babe?” Waverly asks as she looks over the redhead’s shoulder. “I’m making dinner. Sweet and sour soup, your favourite.” Nicole says, her dimples making their appearance as she smiles happily. She loves taking care of Waverly. “Would you like some tea?” Nicole asks as she turns back to the stove.</p><p>Waverly walks over to the sink and pours herself a glass of water. “Tea sounds lovely. Thank you, baby.” she says as she takes a few gulps of the water to sooth her parched throat. After putting the glass down, she walks and wraps her arms around the Haught chef she calls her wife. “Mmm that smells amazing, babe. Just don't forget the dollop of peanut butter!” Waverly says.</p><p>“I would never!” Nicole says with mock seriousness, as if the idea was completely ridiculous. Waverly giggles at her antics, hugging her tightly from behind. Nicole smiles to herself, she is glad that Waverly is happy again.</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>Nicole looks across the dining room table at the beautiful human she has the privilege of calling her wife. Waverly is taking the last bite of her dinner. Noticing Nicole staring, she smiles in return. There is a soup droplet on her chin. <em>She is perfect. How did I ever get this lucky?</em> Nicole thinks with a small smile.</p><p>Then deciding to finally address the elephant in the room, she hesitantly asks “Baby, do you want to go see the Bank Manager in the morning?”</p><p>Waverly looks up at Nicole, into those brown pools of warmth and safety. The care and love always seems to shine in her eyes when she looks at Waverly. Feeling encouraged, even though her mind has not yet accepted everything, the brunette responds with “I think so. I need to know. Even if they don’t want to meet me, or know me, I need to know if they even know about my existence at least.” Waverly says looking down, feeling the tears welling up again.</p><p>Nicole grabs her hand from across the table and gives it a gentle squeeze. “And I will be by your side every step of the way, I promise.” She tells the brunette earnestly, leaving no room for doubt.</p><p>“Thank you, baby. For everything. You mean the world to me.” Waverly says while looking up into the caring eyes of her wife and placing a kiss to her hand in gratitude.</p><p>“How about you go take a warm bath? I’ll clean up the kitchen, then we can put on some Netflix and just relax for a bit.” Nicole suggests as she gets up from the table. Waverly nods, happy to be distracted before she will need to confront the recent revelation of her heritage.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wynonna is drawn from sleep by a ray of sunshine peaking through the curtains. She didn’t really get much sleep with Nina’s words running through her head all night long. She pulls herself out of bed, searching for the cowboy. Not finding him anywhere in the room, she gets dressed and heads downstairs. Doc is on the back porch, nursing a cup of coffee and smoking a cigarillo.</p><p>“Morning, Baby Daddy.” Wynonna tells him as she leans against the doorframe.</p><p>“Wynonna.” Doc tips his hat at the brunette with a small smile. “Did you get any sleep?”</p><p>“Not really.” She says. Then she starts to walk towards him, with an extra sway in her hips. “Maybe if you would just sleep next to me for once, I might be able to get in more than a few winks.” She smirks and looks into Doc’s eyes intensely. The world starts to fall away; they are consumed by the presence of one another. Doc leans forward, their lips mere inches apart, when “Highway to Hell” starts to play from Wynonna’s back pocket, effectively breaking the trance.</p><p>Wynonna pulls her phone from her pocket. Her eyes widen comically upon seeing the caller ID. “It’s Waverly, Doc!” she says as she throws her phone to the cowboy, as if it had burned her. I can’t talk to her, not until I have answers!” To her dismay, Doc just tosses the phone back to her. “Wynonna just answer the phone!” he instructs. “NO!” Wynonna throws the phone back to Doc, it has now become a full blown game of hot potato. “What do I say to her? Hey, baby girl! Yes, we are okay. By the way we found your long lost family next to the road and we are having breakfast together?” she says while gesturing wildly with her hands and aiming a raised eyebrow at the gunslinger.</p><p>The phone stops ringing then and Wynonna sighs in relief, finally taking the device back from Doc. She is in the process of deciding if she should send Waverly a text, when Nina comes through the back door. “Good Morning! I hope that you slept well. Breakfast is ready, if you would like to join me in the dining room.” She tells them with a warm smile and walks back into the house.</p><p>Wynonna turns back to Doc just as her phone pings in her hand. A text from Waverly lights up her phone screen, much like the angel lights up Wynonna’s life. “Hi Sis, are you okay?” the text reads. The brunette shoots a quick text message back and stuffs her phone back into her pocket. She then walks into the house straight towards the dining room. <em>I need to get answers and then I’ll call Waverly.</em> She thinks to herself as she sits down at the table. Doc follows shortly after, taking a seat next to her.</p><p>“Did you sleep well?” Nina asks Wynonna.</p><p>“I didn’t really sleep much. After last night’s surprising news, I have a lot of questions and I can’t keep this from Waverly.” The brunette says with her signature serious face when her sister is the topic of conversation. She knows that Waverly deserves to know, but has no idea how she will take the news. Nina nods in understanding.</p><p>“I understand completely. You can ask me anything and I will answer honestly.” She tells Wynonna, the sincerity in her eyes removing all doubts from the Earp’s mind.</p><p>“Okay. Why didn’t you contact Waverly after Charlie...I mean Julian, passed away? You were in Purgatory then, weren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, I was.” Nina looks down, the guilt and hurt clear in her body language. She takes a deep breath and finally looks back up at Wynonna and Doc.</p><p>“Julian came to see me the morning before he died. I hadn’t seen him in years. He explained everything to me; why he was gone, that he lost his memory, that he had a daughter, that he came back to Purgatory because something pulled him here after Waverly stepped outside the border of the Ghost River Triangle. He told me about what happened between Charlie and you..” Nina looks at Wynonna without any judgement, just warmth and openness. “He told me a lot about you Wynonna.”</p><p>Wynonna blushes slightly and looks over at Doc, the memories of the past flooding back to her. Nina continues “I missed my son and I knew in that moment that I missed a lot in his life. I didn’t know I had a granddaughter; I didn’t even know if my son was still alive. But then he was there and he told me everything.” She says, smiling fondly.</p><p>“After he died, I felt so lost. I finally got my son back just to lose him again. By the time I was ready to find Waverly and meet my granddaughter, she was gone too. Doc was gone, you where gone. For months I stayed, but Purgatory turned into a disaster when the Clantons took over. I had to leave, I had something I needed to do. Believe me Wynonna…Doc…I wanted to meet my granddaughter so much.” Nina says with that same sincere intensity. Wynonna and Doc believed her fully.</p><p>“Then Junior’s mother just showed up one day and told me I have a grandson as well. She told me that she was looking for Charlie. By then she knew his name was actually Julian, that is how she was able to track me down. She wanted to tell him that he had a son and that is how Junior came into my life. I still think about Waverly every day. I just don’t know how to tell her all of this and if she would even want to know me.”</p><p>Wynonna sat in silence for a long moment before she spoke. “I know you don’t know Waverly, but she is an amazing person. Nicest person in Purgatory, with a sash to prove it.” Wynonna says proudly, causing Nina to smile too. “She would definitely want to meet you and Junior. She has a heart of gold and she deserves to know.”</p><p>Wynonna feels Doc squeezing her hand. She only now realizes then that he has been holding her hand the entire time. She looks down at their entwined fingers, thinking about how well they fit together. She then looks back up at Doc with a soft look. Blue meets intense blue and in that moment, she knew for sure that he would always stand by her side and support her.</p><p>She then looks back at Nina. “I know this is something she’ll want, Nina.” She tells their host in a soft, earnest voice as she reaches over the table to take her hand.</p><p>“Thank you, Wynonna. Hearing you say that… it lightens the guilt I have been carrying all this time.” She says, a stray tear rolling down her cheek. “How do I get in touch with her? Can you help me, please?” she askes the duo, a new hope lighting up her eyes.</p><p>“Yes, of course we will help you. But I think I should be the one to tell Waverly. It might be easier for her to hear this from me.” Wynonna says as she squeezes Nina’s hand. Nina nods in agreement, seeing the brunette’s point.</p><p>“Thank you.” Nina says gratefully. “Let’s eat something. I’m sure you are both very hungry.” She then says with a lighter tone in her voice, switching the conversation. The three of them then proceed to have breakfast. A silence falls over the table, but Wynonna can feel there is still something Nina hasn’t told them. Not wanting to push their host on the matter, she stays quiet and bites into her toast.</p><p>As they finish breakfast and are all sitting with a cup of coffee around the table, Nina finally speaks again. “Doc..Wynonna.. there is something else I need to tell you.” She starts with a serious look on her face. Both Wynonna and Doc stay silent, looking at Nina expectantly.</p><p>Nina looks at them with overwhelming honesty and love. She feels like she knows them on an intimate level, thanks to Julian’s tales of the kind Earp heir and her loyal little group of found family. “I don’t only know you because of Waverly. That day that Julian came to see me, he told me about Alice too.” Doc and Wynonna are completely taken off guard at her words, they just look at her in shock. How could she know about their daughter?</p><p>After giving this moment to take in her words, Nina speaks again. “He told me that you had to send your daughter away. To protect her from everything, to keep her safe. He told me that he cared for you Wynonna, he told me that Alice meant a lot to Waverly as well, and that he really wished that he could send a Guardian Angel to look out for Alice from any supernatural being that might try and find her.” Nina goes silent again, allowing Wynonna and Doc to share their thoughts at this overwhelming news. Wynonna and Doc just remained still and silent, apparently waiting for her to continue. So, she does.</p><p>“After Julian died, you all being gone and Purgatory going to shit, I made a decision to leave. I left to become your daughter’s Guardian Angel. I wanted to honour my son’s wish, I wanted to do something worthy for the little family I had left. I’ve been looking out for Alice ever since.” Her words are the final push to cause the tears to fall. Not only did Julian save Waverly, he also made sure their daughter was looked after. Overwhelmed at the realization of his selfless sacrifice, Wynonna falls into Doc’s arms and cries. Along with Dolls, he is a hero and Alice would know their names. Their daughter will know the overwhelming love that kept her safe. Thank you, Julian. Wynonna thinks as Doc’s arms tighten around her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the feedback and comments, Love writing this story :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly is fiddling nervously with the edge of her shirt when she feels a hand take hers gently, giving it a comforting squeeze. She looks up to a reassuring dimpled smile, which instantly calms her. Nicole’s presence always manages to quiet any of the storms that life seems to constantly throw at her. They are waiting for the bank manager, sitting on a bench just outside his office. Waverly feels a hollow pit in her stomach. She wasn’t sure if she will even get the answers to the multitude of questions she has, but she has to try.</p><p>The brunette is pulled from her thoughts when a dark-haired, middle-aged man in a suit walks into the office. He greets them with a warm smile, “Good morning, you must be Waverly and Nicole. I’m Daniel.” He extends his hand in greeting, Waverly and Nicole both smile and shake his hand. He walks around the desk and takes a seat in the chair across from them.</p><p>There is a brief silence in the room before Daniel speaks. “I’m guessing you’re here with regards to the Will left by Mrs. Angelea?”</p><p>“Yes.” Waverly says softly, she feels Nicole give her hand another gentle encouraging squeeze. She looks up and takes a deep breath. “Yes, we wanted to find out more. The information in the Will came as a big shock and I…well I didn’t know I had family outside of Purgatory.” Waverly said as she looked over to her wife and then back to Daniel.</p><p>“I understand, I assumed as much from reading the Will. However, I’m not sure if I can be of much assistance in this matter.” The bank manager says with an empathetic look on his face.</p><p>Waverly’s face drops at his words. She looks down at her hands, trying hard to hold back her emotions. Nicole picks up on the brunette’s needs immediately. Giving Waverly’s hand another squeeze, she starts speaking. “Is there any information you could give us regarding the two family members mentioned in the Will? Is there any way in which we can contact them?”</p><p>“The only details I have is the contact number for Nina Craven. It was provided in case your wife was not interested in the property. I will have to make a few calls to get authorisation to provide you with the details, if that is what you want?” Daniel says, causing Waverly to look back up with hopefulness.</p><p>Nicole looks at Waverly, gauging the brunette’s reaction to see if this is still what she wants. “Yes please.” Waverly says, looking up at Daniel with more enthusiasm.</p><p>“Okay then, just give me 20 minutes to make a few calls. You are welcome to wait here in my office or you can get a coffee at the coffee shop across the street. I will give you a call once I have everything in order.” Daniel offers with another warm smile.</p><p>Nicole realises waiting in the office is going to make Waverly feel like time is standing still, so she decides it’s best that they go get some coffee. “Coffee sounds great. We will get out of your hair and wait for your call. Thank you very much, Mr. Brown.” Nicole says as she gets up to shake Daniel’s hand once more. Waverly follows in the action and they then proceed to the door, leaving the bank manager to make the necessary calls.</p><p>As they exit the bank, Nicole pulls Waverly into her embrace and holds her tight. Waverly has never felt more safe. “Are you okay, baby?” the redhead asks with her chin resting on the brunette’s head.</p><p>“Yes, I’m okay, just nervous and…I don’t know. This is all just so unexpected.” Waverly says against Nicole’s chest, tucked safely away from everything. In that moment it was just the two of them, in their bubble of security and warm comfort. Then Waverly pulls away slightly to look up at Nicole, hazel meeting beautiful brown. She is always amazed at how expressive Nicole’s eyes are, always full of love and honesty directed towards her. “Thank you for that. Thank you for always being there for me, for always just being with me.” Waverly says as she goes to place a soft kiss to Nicole’s lips. Nicole bends down to meet the shorter woman halfway.</p><p>“There is nowhere else I’d rather be.” Nicole says honestly, placing a kiss of her own to Waverly’s forehead and pulls her in for another hug. “Now let’s go get some coffee.” Nicole takes Waverly’s hand and the pair start walking across the street.</p><p>They order their coffee and sit down at a table outside. It’s a really beautiful day, with open blue skies and sunshine. The sunlight dancing in Nicole’s red locks distracts Waverly from the turmoil in her mind. They talk about the upcoming move to the new house, which is happening in the next day or two. Waverly gets excited again when they start talking about decorating the house. Nicole smiles happily at seeing Waverly being her adorkable self again. The time seems to go by faster than they thought and before they knew it, Waverly’s phone rang. Daniel informs them that he has everything ready and that they can come straight to his office when they are ready.</p><p>Nicole spots some vegan cookies before they leave the coffee shop, immediately grabbing a pack for Waverly. She pays and they exit. Upon seeing the cookies in her wife’s hands, Waverly’s eyes light up with joy. <em>Mission accomplished</em>; Nicole thinks to herself with a smile as they walk back across the street to the bank. Waverly holds Nicole’s hand tightly as they knock on Daniel’s door.</p><p>“Come in.” As they enter the office, Daniel gestures towards the seats they sat in less than half an hour ago. “Please take a seat.” He says kindly. Waverly feels her heart sink to her stomach again as they walk over and take a seat across from him for a second time.</p><p>“So, I spoke to the lawyers and they gave me the authorisation to provide you with Nina’s details. However, we only have a home number. As far as we are aware, this is still her current residence.” Daniel says as he hands Waverly a piece of paper containing Nina’s details.</p><p>“Thank you so much.” Waverly says with an excited smile on her face, taking the piece of paper gratefully. She then looks over at Nicole, who just gives her another encouraging smile. “I really appreciate all the effort you went through to get this for us.” Waverly tells Daniel, looking at him gratefully.</p><p>“It’s my pleasure, I really hope you get to connect with your family.” Daniel says genuinely, a warm smile spread across his face. Th two Haughts thank the bank manager again and then exit the bank to head back to the Homestead.</p><p>The drive home is quiet. Nicole holds Waverly’s hand across the centre console all the way, keeping her other hand on the wheel. She glances over at the brunette every now and then. Waverly appears to be deep in thought, nibbling on a vegan cookie as she stares out the window. <em>My adorable little squirrel,</em> Nicole thinks fondly.</p><p>Unaware of her wife’s adoring glances, Waverly ponders how the call to Nina would go. What will she say? Does Nina even know that she exists?</p><p>They finally get to the Homestead. As she puts the car in park, Nicole looks over at her wife, “Are you okay, baby? You where very quiet the whole way home. You want to tell me what’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours?” The redhead asks softly, placing her hand gently on Waverly’s leg in a comforting gesture.</p><p>“I was thinking…wha… what do I says to her? Does she even know I exist? I don’t even know how we are family? Is she my aunt or…? I don’t know. There are just a lot of questions that I don’t know the answers to, and well you know I’m a planner. And I cannot plan for this.” Waverly says with a nervous smile as the questions run freely through her head.</p><p>“Hey sweetheart, look at me.” Nicole instructs, gently lifting Waverly’s chin to look into her hazel eyes. “I know this is a lot, but I will by your side. As long as you want me, I’ll be there and we can do this together.” Nicole says honestly, leaning over to place a passionate and reassuring kiss to the brunette’s lips. Waverly relaxes into the kiss, letting out a content sigh.</p><p>“Have I told you lately that you are absolutely the best wife and that makes me the luckiest.” Waverly says as she gently puts her forehead against Nicole’s.</p><p>“Ditto, baby.” Nicole replies.</p><p>They get out of the Jeep, and head into the Homestead. “How about I make us some lunch?” Nicole asks as they walk into the kitchen.</p><p>“Mmm, that sounds great. Thank you, baby.” Waverly says as she takes a seat at the kitchen table.</p><p>Nicole makes them a delicious vegan lunch. They enjoy the meal together, conversation flowing freely about their new house, Wynonna and Doc bringing Alice back and how they will prepare the Homestead for Alice before they return.</p><p>After some time Waverly takes Nicole’s hand across the table “Baby, I think I’m ready, will you stand by me when I call?” Waverly asks</p><p>“Of course baby. Let’s go sit on the couch.” Nicole says as she takes Waverly’s hand and lead her towards the living room. She sits down, opening her arms for Waverly to fall into. The brunette takes her place in the arms of home and safety.</p><p>Once settled, Waverly takes out her phone and the piece of paper Daniel gave her. She enters the number into her phone, looking up at Nicole for a last bit of reassurance. “It’s okay Waves, I got you.” The redhead says, kissing her temple softly. Waverly takes a deep breath and presses the dial button.</p><p>It feels like time stands still as they wait for the phone to ring, Waverly sighs in relief at the ringing tone. <em>Okay the number is still in service,</em> she thinks.</p><p>“Hallo.” Waverly finally hears a small voice, like that of a child, from the other side of the phone.</p><p>Caught off guard by this, Waverly struggles to find her words, “He.. Hello, uhm.. is this.. uhm is this the Craven residence?” she asks tentatively.</p><p>“Yes, that is my Grandma.” the small voice says proudly. “I’m Junior, but I’m not a Craven so I guess you don’t want to talk to me.” The voice continuous innocently.</p><p>Waverly smiles at this. She remembers reading Junior as one of the other names on the papers. <em>He’s just a kid,</em> Waverly thinks to herself. “I don’t mind speaking to you, Junior, you sound very friendly. I’m Waverly.” She tells the boy kindly.</p><p>She hears Junior laughing happily at the compliment before their conversation is interrupted by another voice from somewhere in the background. “Hey Junior, who are you talking to?”</p><p>“A very friendly lady. Do you want to talk to her?” Junior says to the other person.</p><p>Waverly hears a few muffled words and the phone being handed over to someone else. “Junior, I can’t just…. Arggg.” Waverly hears as the sounds becomes clear again.</p><p>“Hello, uhm.. how can I help you? Are you looking for Nina?” Now able to hear the voice clearly, Waverly almost drops the phone in confusion. She would know that voice anywhere.</p><p>“Hello, is anyone there?” the person asks again.</p><p>“WYNONNA!?” Waverly finally shouts. Next to her Nicole mirrors her frown of utter confusion. What.The.Hell???</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoy the Chapter! </p><p>Thank you for sticking around Love your feedback! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the emotional rollercoaster that was the past 20 hours, Wynonna excuses herself from the dining room table and thanks Nina for everything she had done to protect the people that mean the world to her. Without even knowing any of them, she chose to make such a selfless sacrifice. There would never be enough words to express her gratefulness to the older woman, who she didn’t even know existed until less than 24 hours ago. Wynonna just needed a minute to herself, to process everything and figure out a how the hell she was going to tell Waverly all of this. It’s not going to be easy.</p><p>In Wynonna’s absence, Doc and Nina sat at the dining room table. The small talk and coffee flowed freely, easily. Doc was overwhelmed. In the more than 169 years of his life, he has never experienced the level of kindness and love he had felt in the last 2 days. From meeting Junior, to seeing Wynonna soften when she’s with the boy and showing her motherly side (he will never tell Wynonna that), to meeting a woman who has been protecting his daughter for a man who was supposed to be dead. He felt a lot of emotions right now.</p><p>“Mrs. Angelea…I mean Nina” Doc says as he takes a sip of his coffee “It is not my place to say this, however, I have been in the Earp’s lives for some time now. Knowing Waverly, I can assure you that she and her wife will love to get to know you. Family is everything to Waverly.” He says, looking at the older woman with nothing but sincerity in his blue eyes.</p><p>“Thank you, Doc.” Nina says with a small smile. “I have wanted to meet her for so long. But as the years passed, I worried more and more about how she would react to the news of having a whole family she was not aware of.”</p><p>“Ma’am when it comes to that young lady and her big heart, the more family the better. I can already see the future little Haughts running around, and I’m sure there will be plenty.” Doc says with a smirk. He visualizes the patter of many little feet all over the Homestead, Nicole and Waverly anxiously running after them. It warms the cowboy’s heart.</p><p>Nina lets out a small chuckle. “Well, Mr. Holliday, if you call me Ma’am again I might just send you to go watch that damn kids show with Junior.” She says jokingly as she gets up from the table to collect the dishes and cups still left there. Then she heads in the direction of the kitchen, leaving a widely smiling Doc behind with his thoughts on the future.</p><p>Wynonna sits outside pondering on how best to break the news to Waverly. She decides that perhaps talking to Doc would help ease her mind on the subject. She gets up and heads back inside. As she enters the hallway connecting the kitchen and the living room, she sees Junior. It is the first time she sees him since finding out that he’s her baby sister’s little brother. <em>My baby sister has a baby brother. Who knew?</em> Wynonna thinks to herself, shaking her head out of her thoughts when she realises Junior is on the phone talking to someone he clearly doesn’t know. She hears him innocently say “I’m Junior, but I’m not a Craven so I guess you don’t want to talk to me.” with a bright smile on his face. The brunette chuckles at his statement before approaching him.</p><p>“Hey, Junior. Who are you talking to?” Wynonna asks him as she leans against the wall where the phone is mounted. He turns to her with a smile.</p><p>“A very friendly lady. ” He explains, in that innocent way that only kids can. “Do you want to talk to her?” He says pulling the phone away from his ear and holding it towards Wynonna. At this Wynonna straightens and looks at him with wide eyes. She really was not in the mood to speak to some random person.</p><p>“No...I...maybe get your grandmother…” Wynonna says as she looks around and starts to call for Nina. But before she could utter another word, Junior puts the phone in her hand and start to skip back towards the living room. “I want to finish watching Iron Man.” He says over his shoulder, as if it is some major business meeting that he could not afford to miss. He disappears around the corner, leaving a dumbfounded Wynonna with the phone in her hand.</p><p>“Junior! I can’t just…Argg.” Wynonna tries to shout after Junior, but he is long gone. She looks around her with a slight panic, not really knowing what to do. It’s not her house, what the hell was she supposed to say? With a sigh, she slowly puts the phone to her ear.</p><p>“Hello, uh…how can I help you? Are you looking for Nina?” She says, still very confused as to how she ended up in the situation.</p><p>There was just silence on the other end of the line. Wynonna hoped that the person had perhaps hung up and would try calling back at another time (when Wynonna would make certain to be very far away from the phone). Unfortunately, there is no dialling tone so Wynonna knows that they must still be on the line.</p><p>“Hello, is anyone there?” Wynonna tries again.</p><p>A very loud and confused “WYNONNA!?” is the only sound that echoes through the phone.</p><p>Frozen for a second, Wynonna tries to comprehend why on earth she just heard the voice of her sister on the other end of this very strange phone call, a call that she was cornered into answering.</p><p>“Waverly?! Baby girl, is that you?” Wynonna asks cautiously.</p><p>“Wynonna don’t you Baby girl me, you shit ticket! Why on earth are you there? And how are you the one answering THIS phone number? Do you know Nina? How do you know Junior? WAIT, what the fuck is going on?” Waverly rambles on at lightening speed on the other end of the line. Wynonna has to pull the phone away from her ear a few times at the onslaught of shouts and questions.</p><p><em>Shit, Shit, Shit! How the fuck do I explain this right now?! This wasn’t how I wanted her to find out. Wait, how did she get this number? Does she already know?</em> All these thoughts run through Wynonna’s mind as her sister rambles on. Finally catching Waverly taking a breath, the brunette takes her chance to speak.</p><p>“Well, Baby girl, uhm…it’s kind of a long story and difficult to explain.” The older sister says as she rubs the back of her neck. </p><p>“Mmm, well I’m listening sis. So, explain it to me, please?” Waverly says, Wynonna can hear the confusion in her sister voice.</p><p>“Okay, okay. I’ll tell you, but you are going to need to sit down for this.” Wynonna says.</p><p>“I’m on the couch Wynonna! Just tell me why you are there, and how do you even know Nina? Have you known all this time?” Waverly says, getting upset with the whole situation and unanswered questions that are just becoming more and more. Her mind races with all the information and she can’t take a second of not knowing what the hell is going on.</p><p>“No! Wait, Baby girl. Please don’t get upset with me, I only found out last night. But before I go on to explain all the escapades that lead me here, please tell me first. Why are you calling and how did you find out about Nina?” Wynonna asks, also very much confused at the situation.</p><p>“Uhm, okay.” Wynonna can hear Waverly taking a deep breath before she continues speaking. “It’s kind of a longs story. It all started with the house Nicole and I are buying, there was a Will and stuff. I got this number from the bank and I found out I have family outside of Purgatory. I don’t even know how we are connected, except that I think it has something to do with Julian. I don’t know what going on, Wynonna. I have a million questions and you being on the other end of this phone call is just giving me a million more. Please just tell me, what’s going on?” Waverly rambles again, her voice becoming pleading near the end. Wynonna can hear Waverly’s voice breaking a little, as if she was on the verge of crying and trying really hard not to.</p><p>“Okay Baby girl, listen to me. Everything is going to be okay; I promise. I know this is a lot and I will try my best to tell you everything I know, but I promise you I had no idea you had any other family. I would never, ever keep that from you.” Wynonna says with all the sincerity and honesty she could muster in her voice. She knows how much Waverly hates it when people know things about her before she does. Important, life altering things. So she softens her voice in an attempt to calm her younger sister and let her not feel any form of betrayal.</p><p>It seems to work, as Waverly lets out a breath and softly replies. “Okay. I believe you, but please just tell me.”</p><p>“Okay so, it’s a very long story. I promise I will explain all the smaller details later, but for now the important parts are” Wynonna takes a deep breath to steady herself “that you do have family outside of Purgatory, more specifically they are here in Willow Creek. I found only out last night. We ended up here purely by coincidence and Nina told us everything.” The brunette stops talking for a second to give Waverly a chance to say something in response to this information.</p><p>“Okay, so Nina knows about me?” Waverly asks, the hope evident in her voice.</p><p>“Yes, Baby girl. She does. Uhm…she’s your grandmother, she’s Julian’s mother.” Wynonna explains hesitantly.</p><p>“Uh wow okay, I uhm…so I have a grandmother? And Junior? I know he’s family too, but how?” Waverly asks with a shaking voice full of emotion.</p><p>“Baby girl, Junior is, well he is your little brother. Julian had a son when he was outside Purgatory, when he lost his memory.” Wynonna says wishing she was there to hold her sister as she hears all of this.</p><p>There was silence on the other end of the line leaving Wynonna feeling nervous; she wasn’t ready to tell Waverly, definitely not like this.</p><p>“Baby girl, are you there?” Wynonna asks after the silence does not seem to end.</p><p>“Yes, Wy. Yes, I’m here. I’m just…Wow, this is just a lot.” Waverly says, trying really hard to grasp verything she has learned.</p><p>“I know, Baby girl, and I wish I was there with you. This is not how I wanted you to find out. It was a lot for me to process as well, but Nina really wants to meet you. She searched and waited for you the whole time we were in the Garden. She didn’t know about you, Julian told her the day he died. She has wanted to meet you ever since.” Wynonna tells her sister, knowing Waverly wouldn’t have called if she didn’t want to meet her as well.</p><p>“Really? She wants to meet me?” Waverly responds, baffled and with a crack in her voice. Wynonna knows that sound, the sound of a crying Waverly.</p><p><em>Should I tell her about Alice and Nina, and the Angel thing? This is a lot, maybe I should tell her later when we get back.</em> Wynonna thinks to herself before answering.</p><p>“Yes, Baby girl, she does. I will talk to her, maybe they can come back with us when we bring Alice home?” Wynonna asks not really sure what either of them really wants, she hasn’t had the time to ask about it before.</p><p>“I would really like that, if she wants to. Otherwise, I will come to her, or meet her somewhere. Wow this is a lot. I need to think.” Waverly says, excited about the prospect of meeting her family, yet still trying to process everything.</p><p>“Okay, Baby girl. Let me talk to Nina and then I will call you back. I promise.” Wynonna tells her sister, all sincerity and reassurance.</p><p>“Okay Wy, thank you.”</p><p>“Wait Wave, baby girl, are you okay? Is Nicole there? I don’t want you to be alone, I’m sorry I’m not there.” Wynonna asks in concern.</p><p>“Yes Wy, I’m okay. I just need to process this, but I’m okay. I promise. And yes, Nicole is right here next to me, supportive as always.” Waverly says and Wynonna can hear the sound of Nicole giving her a quick kiss.</p><p>“Okay, Baby girl. I’ll speak to you soon. Everything will be okay, I promise. They are very cool people, you’re going to love them and they will love you!” The brunette informs Waverly with real excitement for them to meet.</p><p>“Thank you, sis. Talk to you soon, love you.”</p><p>“Love you too, Baby girl.”</p><p>And with that the phone call ends. Wynonna puts the phone back, and just stands there for a few seconds to process everything that just happened. Finally, she turns and walks towards the kitchen to talk to Nina and Doc.</p><p>“Fuck, I need a drink.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“Thank you, sis. Talk to you soon, love you.”</em> Waverly says as she puts the phone down. She leans back into Nicole, taking in a deep breath. She feels a soft kiss to her cheek and smiles softly.</p><p>“Are you okay, baby?” Nicole asks. Her arms are still wrapped around Waverly, holding her tightly.</p><p>The brunette lifts her eyes to meet Nicole’s, seeing love and care clearly displayed on her wife’s face. “Yes, baby I’m okay. I didn’t expect Wynonna to be on the other end of that call. But in a way, I feel comforted knowing she’s there, if that makes any sense?” Waverly says.</p><p>“What was she doing there anyway? Nothing about this makes any sense.” Nicole says, frowning.</p><p>“She said that it’s a long story. They apparently ended up there purely by coincidence. She promised she will explain everything.”</p><p>Nicole knows the trust Waverly has in Wynonna, the trust they both have. So, she doesn’t question it. Wynonna would never lie to Waverly, especially not about something like this. “What else did she tell you? I kind of put two and two together as you were talking that Nina is your grandmother?” Nicole has a million more questions as she didn’t hear the whole conversation, she only felt Waverly’s body tense and heard her voice crack during the call. She didn’t want to bombard Waverly with all the questions she had at once. She knows Waverly will tell her.</p><p>Waverly is quiet for a second as she leans back against Nicole again before she speaks. “Yeah baby, Nina is my grandmother. She’s Julian’s mom. I really didn’t expect that…Oh! And Junior is apparently…my brother.” Waverly says, surprise at the news still showing on her features.</p><p>“What!?” Nicole exclaims. She is just as baffled as Waverly at this news. She turns her face to look at Waverly, a mix of confusion and surprise on her face.</p><p>Waverly looks up again to meet her eyes. “I know right! Apparently, Julian had a kid when he was outside of Purgatory, during those years when he had memory loss.”</p><p>“Wow, okay I didn’t expect that at all. Damn, baby.” Nicole says, mirroring Waverly’s shock after Wynonna told her a few minutes ago.</p><p>“This is a lot. I don’t even know how to process all of this, but I guess we can do it one step at a time.” Waverly places a kiss to Nicole’s lips. “Together.”</p><p>“Always.” Nicole responds as she kisses Waverly again and tightens her arms around her wife.</p><p>“Oh, Wynonna also said that Nina wants to meet me. She apparently didn’t know about me, but Julian told her the day he died. She looked for me the whole time I was in the Garden. Wy is going to talk to Nina and maybe she and Junior will come back with them when they bring Alice home.” Waverly says softly, the idea of meeting them makes her very happy.</p><p>“Well that’s great news, sweetheart. How do you feel about it?” Nicole asks.</p><p>“Nervous, excited…I don’t know. I didn’t know I had a Grandmother or a brother just a few minutes ago, so I don’t really know what to think or expect. But Wy said she’ll call me once she’s talked to Nina.” Waverly tries to explain her mixed emotions.</p><p>“Well baby, I will be by your side every step of the way. I know for sure they will both love you; you are extraordinary.” Nicole says with a kiss to Waverly’s cheek to emphasize her point.</p><p>Waverly doesn’t say anything back, she just smiles in contentment as she relaxes into her wife’s body. They lay there for a couple of minutes, wrapped up together in silence.</p><p>Nicole knows her wife, she knows that Waverly hasn’t really processed everything yet, and once her beautiful brain does process it, she is going to overthink and that will not be good. Nicole knows that she needs to find a way to keep Waverly busy until Wynonna calls back.</p><p>“Hey baby, you awake?” Nicole asks as she looks down at an apparently very comfortable Waverly.</p><p>“Mmm.” is all she gets in response, causing her to smile fondly at the brunette.</p><p>“Do you want to sleep a bit? Or maybe, if you want to, we can take some of our packed boxes that you have been falling over the whole week to our new home?” Nicole asks as she plays with Waverly’s hair affectionately. Her words cause Waverly to sit up.</p><p>“Oooh! Yes, please” Waverly says and her eyes practically shimmer with excitement. Nicole chuckles at how her wife always manages to look absolutely adorable, especially when she gets excited about something.</p><p>Waverly jumps off the couch, grabs her Jeep’s keys and heads outside to move it closer to the front door so that they can start to load some boxes.</p><p>The two of them then proceed to load as many boxes as they can fit into the Jeep. The majority of the boxes contain Waverly’s research books, reading books and few other things they don’t use on a daily basis. They will move all the important stuff later, on their official planned move-in day.</p><p>Grabbing their new house keys, wallets and cell phones, they jump in the Jeep and drive over to their new house. Waverly pulls her car as close as possible to the front porch and then they start taking the boxes in.</p><p>Despite everything that’s going on at the moment, Waverly is still very excited to move into their new home. She loves the house and she loves Nicole, she can’t wait for all the new adventures they will have here.</p><p>Just as they unload the last of the boxes and set them down on the living room floor, Nicole’s phone rings.</p><p>“It’s the station, baby. I have to take it. ” Nicole says looking up from her phone apologetically. Waverly gives her a reassuring smile and nods. Nicole gives her a quick kiss and answers the phone as she walks toward the kitchen.</p><p>She enters the living room again a few moments later. Waverly looks up from the boxes she started sorting when she hears Nicole approach. “What did they say, love?” Waverly asks warmly.</p><p>“There was a big bar fight that broke out at Shorty’s and one of the officers got a concussion. Apparently, it’s complete chaos at the station and they need me to come help for an hour or two.” Nicole says with a guilty look on her face, she doesn’t want to leave Waverly alone. She wants to be there for her when Wynonna calls back. Waverly just looks at her reassuringly again.</p><p>“Go, baby. I will be fine for an hour or two.” She says as she gets up and walks over to her wife, placing her arms around the redhead’s neck. She can see on Nicole’s face that she really doesn’t want to leave.</p><p>“Are you sure baby? I can call someone else to go in.” Nicole says as she places her hands on Waverly’s hips.</p><p>“Yes, my love, I’m sure. They need you, you’re pretty much the glue that holds that station together. And me.” Waverly says, smiling. She kisses Nicole and feels her relax, reassured that the brunette will be okay in her absence.</p><p>“Thank you, baby.” Nicole says as she puts her forehead against Waverly’s. “Do you want me to drop you off at the Homestead? I have to go get changed anyway.”</p><p>“No babe, it’s okay. I want to stay here and finish sorting the boxes. I have more time now to plan how we are going to decorate our beautiful new house.” Waverly says with an excited squeal as she pulls Nicole in for another kiss.</p><p>Nicole smiles into the kiss. She is glad to see her wife happy in the midst of everything that’s going on. “Okay sweetheart, I’ll be back in an hour or two. If you need anything, and I mean anything, just give me a call.”</p><p>“I will, baby.” Waverly says giving Nicole one last peck on the lips before she has to leave.</p><p>“I love you, Mrs Haught.” Nicole says with a dimpled smile as she turns to leave.</p><p>“I love you too, Mrs Haught.” Waverly echoes with a smile of her own.</p><p>Once Nicole has left in the Jeep, Waverly turns back to the living room to continue with the boxes. She pulls her laptop out and puts it to one side, as she knows she’ll use it later to research some decorating ideas.</p><p>------------------</p><p>A few hours later, Nicole pulls up in front of their new house again. It was absolute chaos at the station when she got there, but they quickly got everything under control. With a content sigh at being home again, she turns off the car and gets out. As she approaches the front door, she can see lights on inside the house. It’s not completely dark yet, but it will be in a few minutes. She walks through the door and enters the house containing the woman who her heart calls home.</p><p>“Waves! I’m back.” Nicole announces as she walks in.</p><p>She doesn’t hear a reply. <em>That’s weird</em> Nicole thinks. She expected Waverly to jump on her and tell her all about her new ideas for the house. Instead its silent and there is no movement anywhere.</p><p>“Waves, baby, where are you?” Nicole calls again as she starts walking towards the living room where she can see the light source is coming from.</p><p>She walks in and sees Waverly sitting on the floor with her earphones in, her laptop open in front of her and a million papers scattered all around her, along with several open books. They are most definitely not books on home décor.</p><p>Nicole shakes her head, but smiles. She’s seen this a million times before. Waverly’s mind hones in on something and then her wife goes into full research mode to find out every single thing she can on the topic. It’s one of the many reasons Nicole loves her, her unsatiable hunger for knowledge. Oh, and when Waverly puts on those reading glasses…well, let’s just say Nicole becomes famished and it has nothing to do with food.</p><p>Waverly sees Nicole out of the corner of her eye as she looks up from her laptop, she turns to watch as Nicole slowly walking towards her with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Hey baby, I didn’t see you there.” Waverly says as she smiles up at her wife. Nicole leans down to give her a quick kiss. She then takes off her boots and sits down on the floor next to the brunette.</p><p>“What ya doin’?” Nicole asks playfully.</p><p>Waverly rolls her eyes at her wife’s silly tone of voice as she removes the earphones from her ears and turns to face Nicole.</p><p>With a big, excited smile on her face she informs the redhead “Baby, you won’t believe what I found! The Angelea family has more angel powers than just healing and demon face melting. They can open portals!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading our story :) Love your feedback!</p><p>Chapter 17 might be coming sooner than you think ;)</p><p>We are getting closer to the end of this story... but maybe not completely in the way you think ;P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo Everyone, </p>
<p>So here we go, I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! but I'm back! </p>
<p>Please let me know what you think, and what your expecting to happen in last 2 or 3 chapters :) </p>
<p>Then a HUGE shout out to The Wayhaught Factor for this amazing cover page she made for our story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wynonna walks to the kitchen and sinks into the nearest chair with a heavy sigh. Doc and Nina stand on the other side of the room, looking at her with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>“I know that look. It’s your ‘I need Whiskey’ look.” Doc says as a matter of fact, he knows all Wynonna’s tell-tale signs by now. Wynonna just remains silent, watching as Nina moves towards one of the kitchen cupboards. She opens it and takes out a bottle of Whiskey, to the Earp’s delight.</p>
<p>Nina walks over to Wynonna, places the bottle down in front of the brunette and nods in encouragement with a small smile. <em>It’s like she knows me</em>. Wynonna muses with a smile as she picks up the bottle without a second thought, opens it and takes a swig.</p>
<p>Nina and Doc watch her curiously, having no idea what caused this sudden mood change in the brunette. Doc hasn’t seen Wynonna like this since she was strolling in the woods with a bottle after the whole situation with the Clantons.</p>
<p>After another swig directly from the bottle, Wynonna takes a deep breath and finally breaks the questioning silence.</p>
<p>“Waverly called.” She says per explanation.</p>
<p>Doc looks at her in confusion as Waverly calls Wynonna every day to find out how the trip is going or just to talk about their respective days. It’s not an unusual occurrence at all, especially not something that would drive Wynonna to drink. At least not until after she broke up with that Champ fella, as Wynonna had told him once.</p>
<p>Nina on the other hand, tenses. She remembers that Wynonna said she would talk to Waverly abouteverything. Doc is the first one to speak, however.</p>
<p>“She calls every day, Wynonna. Why would that cause you to suddenly consume the drink reserved for when you feel like you have disappointed everyone or for when you are just feeling mightyanxious about something?” The cowboy asks.</p>
<p>“No, no, you don’t understand.” Wynonna says dropping her head on her hand. “She called Nina… she called on the house phone.”</p>
<p>At this, both Nina and Doc’s jaws drop in shock. That was the very last thing they expected Wynonna to say.</p>
<p>“Wha..what do you mean she called me? That she called here?” Nina asks, trying to put it all together. <em>How did she get my number? Does she know about me? Does she know about Junior?</em> Nina’s head races with these questions when she is pulled from her thoughts by Wynonna’s voice. The brunette speaks again, lifting her head from her hands and picking up the bottle again.</p>
<p>“She said that she and Nicole found a house. There was a Will on the house and something aboutfamily outside Purgatory and blah blah, you know I don’t listen well. But she got your number from the bank or something.”</p>
<p>“The Angelea property…” Nina says under her breath, but Doc and Wynonna hears it.</p>
<p>“What? Do you know the house she’s talking about?” Wynonna asks as she gets up from the chair and walks towards Nina.</p>
<p>Still deep in thought, Nina realises that she had said the words out loud. She takes a seat in the chair closest to her and look up at Doc and Wynonna. “Yes.. it’s the family land in Purgatory. It’s been in the family for decades; the property is only allowed to be sold or left to blood relatives. If none are interested, the property should be demolished and the land blessed by the local priest before it can be sold outside of the Angelea family.”</p>
<p>“Okay, so how does Waverly fit into all of this?” Wynonna asks.</p>
<p>“Angie must have put Waverly in the Will, as one of the only blood relatives still residing in Purgatory. Which gives her rights to purchase the property.” Nina says, she herself also trying to process everything.</p>
<p>“Who is Angie?” Wynonna asks.</p>
<p>“My sister. She was still living on the property in Purgatory last I heard. I wasn’t aware she had passed…Since I changed my name, I guess the bank didn’t know to inform me.” Nina says softly, trying to bite back the tears slowly forming in her eyes.</p>
<p>Wynonna puts the bottle down on the counter next to her, not knowing what to say. But she knows what Waverly would do. She moves forward slowly and wraps her arms around Nina gently. “I’m sorry.” She offers the older woman softly.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’ll have time to deal with my sister’s death.” Nina says with shake of her head and wipes her eyes. Finally, she looks back up at Wynonna. “Please tell me what Waverly said?” Nina asks as Wynonna lets go of her and pulls up a chair. Doc joins them.</p>
<p>“I really am sorry about your sister; I am sure this is not the way you wanted to find out about her passing. All different kinds of emotions coming at you at once.” Wynonna says, trying her best to convey kindness in her eyes as she looks at Nina. “But I will tell you everything.” She tells the older woman sincerely, end her words with a slight smile.</p>
<p>Nina nods her head, looking towards Wynonna to continue.</p>
<p>“She wasn’t aware that you were her grandmother. The only information she got from the Will is that she has family on her Father’s side that lives outside of Purgatory. The bank gave her your and Junior’s names.” Wynonna says as she points over her shoulder towards the living room where Junior is still watching his show.</p>
<p>“The bank gave her your home contact number. She called because she wanted to know. That is just how Waverly is. She always needs to know.” Wynonna says with a smile, thinking fondly about her sister.</p>
<p>“She wanted to meet her family.” The brunette looks up at Nina who has tears in her eyes. Wynonna frowns, uncertain if the cause of the older woman’s silent crying was because of her sister or because of what Wynonna just told her.</p>
<p>“She...she wants to meet me?…us?” Nina asks, overwhelmed with emotion. She has been waiting for this moment ever since Julian told her she has a granddaughter, but she has had her doubts about whether Waverly he would want to meet her. She hadn’t been there for most of the girl’s life.</p>
<p>“Yes, Nina. She really does want to meet you. She was even willing to drive out here if you wanted to meet her, but I told her that I will talk to you first and then we will discuss it from there.” Wynonna says with happy smile as she puts her hand on Nina’s, giving it a squeeze.</p>
<p>“She wants to meet you, you are her family. She didn’t have a lot of time with Julian and getting the opportunity to meet you and know more about her father would mean the world to her.” Wynonna says softly, Waverly might not have said those exact words, but Wynonna knows her sister’s generous heart.</p>
<p>Letting out a breath she didn’t even realise she was holding; Nina looks up at Wynonna with eyes full of gratitude. “Thank you, Wynonna. I don’t think you will ever understand what this means to me.”</p>
<p>Wynonna doesn’t say anything in reply, she just smiles before embraces Nina in a hug. Even though Nina is not her blood family, she’s still family. She’s Waverly’s grandmother and she’s been protecting Alice all this time without even knowing her or Doc. She did it out of pure love for people she has never even met. Wynonna is just as grateful towards Nina.</p>
<p>“So, I was thinking. I don’t know how things are going to work with Junior, as I’m assuming you still have to find out why he left home. But if you want to, once we picked up Alice and we head back to Purgatory, we can come back here and you can both come back with us?” Wynonna asks.</p>
<p>“Yes, I still need to call Junior’s mother to let her know that he is safe and here with me. I am not sure if he will stay with me, but once that is sorted out I will be heading to Purgatory the moment I can. I don’t know how long it will take, maybe a day or 2, but if I am not travelling with you I will only be a day behind you.” Nina says, her eyes full of excitement. She is truly looking forward to finally meeting her granddaughter.</p>
<p>Wynonna nods her head at Nina and smiles. Then she turns to look at Doc. With everything that has happened over the past few days, Wynonna realised that she is blessed with her own little family.She managed to build a family in between demons, curses, vampires and love triangles. She found her place, a place with the man sitting in front of her. No matter what happens, he’s always been there. Not just for her, but for all of them. He is going to be the best father to Alice. She smiles warmly at her cowboy, her eyes brimming with love and gratefulness.</p>
<p>After spending another few hours with Nina and Junior, telling them stories about when they were younger, stories about the Chilli cookoff in 2010, about Waverly and Nicole’s wedding, the Homestead and all the traditional bon fires on holidays. They all laughed and it felt like a true family get together after years of being apart. Doc and Wynonna then gathered all their stuff to get back on the road, towards Alice.</p>
<p>Wynonna gives Junior a tight hug. “You stay awesome kid. I’ll see you soon.” Junior hugs her back. When he pulls out of the hug, he looks up at her with those innocent eyes. “Promise?” he asks.</p>
<p>“I promise, kid.” Wynonna says with a kiss to his cheek. “Now go get that cowboy of mine away from that show you got him so interested in.” Wynonna says playfully as she pats Junior on the back. The boy laughs and runs towards the living room, where Doc is deeply invested in Iron Man.</p>
<p>Wynonna turns to Nina “Thank you for everything, Nina. I will never be able to put into words how much everything you’ve done for us means.” Nina pulls Wynonna into a tight hug “You gave me the chance to get to know my granddaughter. You don’t have to thank me, Wynonna.” Nina says.</p>
<p>Wynonna hugs Nina back “I’ll see you soon.” She pulls back from the hug. She gives the older woman one last smile as she turns and heads towards the car. As she waits, she sees Doc greeting Junior playfully. After hugging Nina, he heads towards her. The duo gets into Charlene and then they are on the road again, towards their most important destination.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for sticking with the story!</p>
<p>Drop us a comment on what you think :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hayo! I'm back again with another Chapter for the week :) </p>
<p>I have to be honest I am absolutely inlove with this Chapter, I think it might be my favorite, but i'll let you guys be the judge of that! </p>
<p>Please met me know what you think :) </p>
<p>Thanks for reading and the continuous support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she sits next to Waverly on the floor of their new living room, Nicole can’t help but smile at the sound of her wife’s rambling. The tiny brunette is practically glowing with excitement as she explains everything she had discovered about portals; how she had first learned of this ability wielded by angels, the amount of power it takes to create one and all the possibilities if one is able to master the skill. Waverly is in her element, deep in research. Nicole is in her own element, adoring every facet of her wife’s beautiful soul.</p>
<p>Waverly suddenly stops her rambling mid-sentence, and looks up into her wife’s brown eyes. Brown eyes that glow with adoration for her and a matching bright smile on her face.</p>
<p>“You are absolutely beautiful.” Nicole says, as if she was reading a fact from an encyclopedia. Waverly looks u at her with a sheepish smile, realising she has been rambling since the redhead arrived.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry baby! I’ve been rambling again. I didn’t even ask you how work w-“ Waverly is cut off by Nicole’s lips against hers. The action catches her off-guard, but she quickly recovers and returns the kiss enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“Shh baby. You know I love it when you go into full nerd mode.” Nicole breaths out, lips still brushing against Waverly’s. “You even put the glasses on…you know what they do to me.” Nicole adds with a smirk as she reconnects their lips in a soft, but passionate kiss.</p>
<p>Waverly relaxes into the kiss, returning it with just as much passion. When they finally break apart for some much needed air, she whispers softly “Oh really…” Then she shifts her body to straddle Nicole’s lap. “You mean <em>these</em> glasses.” Waverly says as she wiggles her nose and points to the glasses with a smirk on her face.</p>
<p>Nicole’s hands automatically go to Waverly’s hips, “Uh huh, <em>those</em> glasses.” The redhead says nodding her head as she bites her bottom lip, her eyes darting to Waverly’s lips and back to her hazels hidden behind the sexy glasses.</p>
<p>Waverly giggles and leans down to reconnect their lips in a messy kiss, her hands tangling in Nicole’s hair as she pulls her deeper into the kiss. Nicole’s hands slip under the hem of Waverly’s shirt as she softly rubs the skin above her hips. Their heated actions is rudely interrupted by the sound of Waverly’s ringtone.</p>
<p>Nicole lets out a growl as she sees Wynonna’s name flashing on the screen. “Wynonna interruptus strikes again. I swear she has a sixth sense for this.”</p>
<p>Waverly laughs at her wife’s comment, knowing the truth in them. But her nerves kick in again as she remembers why Wynonna is calling. She spoke to Nina and she’s calling back like she promised she would.</p>
<p>Waverly moves to get off Nicole’s lap and picks up her phone. Nicole sees Waverly’s face change and immediately sits up to take her wife’s empty hand, placing a soft kiss to her knuckles. It’s her way of saying<em> I’m here, I’ve got you, you’re not alone in this.</em> She emphasizes this with a soft, encouraging smile in her wife direction as Waverly answers the phone.</p>
<p>“Hey, Nonna.” The phone call isn’t as long as the previous one. But Nicole can tell, by the glow of joy and excitement flashing across Waverly’s face throughout the conversation, that it’s good news.</p>
<p>The redhead lets out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. She was worried, she didn’t want Waverly to go through yet another abandonment. Ever since they found out that Waverly has family outside Purgatory, Nicole decided that she will support the brunette through everything and stand by her. There was still this little voice in her head telling her that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. There were so many <em>what ifs.</em> What she was certain of, however, was that she would be there for her wife no matter the outcome.</p>
<p>When Waverly finally puts down the phone, she remains quite for a while. She curls her body into Nicole’s lap, letting her head rest in the crook of Nicole’s neck.</p>
<p>Waverly presses a soft kiss into her wife’s neck before she breaks the silence. “Nina is coming to Purgatory. She really wants to meet me.” Waverly says softly.</p>
<p>Nicole tightens her arms around Waverly’s body, pulling her closer.</p>
<p>“That is great, love. Anybody would be blessed to meet you. You are extraordinary, after all.” Nicole says as she places a soft kiss to Waverly’s forehead.</p>
<p>Another silence falls over them and Nicole swears she can hear the gears turning inside Waverly’s head.</p>
<p>“Are you nervous baby?” Nicole asks, turning her head to look at the brunette.</p>
<p>Waverly lifts her head to look up at Nicole. “A little…what if she doesn’t like me?” She asks, a little worry line appearing between her eyes.</p>
<p>“That’s not possible, my love. You are literally the nicest person in Purgatory… with a sash to prove it.” Nicole says with a dimpled smile as she places another kiss to Waverly’s head and pulls her even closer.</p>
<p>Waverly giggles at the comment, shaking her head. “I guess you’re right, maybe I’m just over thinking it.”</p>
<p>Nicole hums in approval before she speaks. “It’s okay to be nervous, baby. But I promise I’ll be by your side every step of the way.”</p>
<p>Waverly smiles at how her wife always knows the right words to say. She lifts her head again and leans forward to connect her lips with Nicole’s in a kiss that conveys <em>I love you, you are amazing, I appreciate you.</em> Nicole returns the kiss, cupping Waverly’s cheek. She breaks the kiss for a brief moment to look into the brunette’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you more.”</p>
<p>Their lips reconnect in a slow dance and hands start to wander once more. Their make out session quickly becomes heated, just to be abruptly cooled down again when the power cuts suddenly in the house.</p>
<p>The loud click of the switch tripping makes Waverly jump in Nicole’s lap. Nicole chuckles at her wife. “It’s okay, baby. The power just tripped.” She rubs soothing circles on Waverly’s back until the brunette relaxes again. “I will quickly go down to the basement and see what happened.” The redhead says as she lifts Waverly off her lap.</p>
<p>She unhooks the flashlight from her utility belt; luckily, she is still in uniform. <em>Maybe that’s why Waverly has been looking at me with that glint in her eyes ever since I got home earlier. She hasn’t seen me in my uniform in a while.</em> Nicole thinks with a smirk. She is pulled from her thoughts when Waverly says something.</p>
<p>“Sorry, baby. What did you say?” Nicole asks, thankful that the power is out to cover up her smirk and the blush that formed at her thoughts.</p>
<p>“I said, I don’t want to stay up here alone. Can I come with you?” Waverly repeats.</p>
<p>“Always, baby.” Nicole says as she turns on the flashlight and hands it to Waverly. “I just want to put my boots on again. Will you give me some light, please sweetheart?”</p>
<p>Waverly shines the flashlight to the floor where Nicole’s boots are sitting neatly next to all the scattered papers and books.</p>
<p>Once Nicole has her boots back on, Waverly hands her back the flashlight. Nicole takes Waverly’s hand and they head towards a door situated in-between the living room and the kitchen.</p>
<p>“I didn’t even know we had a basement.” Waverly says as they open the door.</p>
<p>Nicole shines the light down the stairs, into the darkness of the basement. “The agent told me when we came to view the place. I guess you were too lost in the beauty of the house at the time.”</p>
<p>“Must be.” Waverly says as Nicole takes the first step down into the basement, the old stairs creaking under her boots. Waverly follows right behind her.</p>
<p>Once they are in the basement, Nicole turns to Waverly. “I’m going to look for the switch.” She places a small kiss to Waverly’s forehead and turns to shine the light around in the dark room.</p>
<p>It’s mostly empty, but something covered in a tarp in the far corner catches her eye. <em>Wonder what that might be? We can check it out as soon as I get the power on.</em> Nicole thinks, focusing on locating the switch.</p>
<p>“Okay baby, I’m just going to wait here on the stairs.” Waverly says as she sits down on the bottom stair. She watches her wife move around, shining the flashlight all over the basement. When the light moves over the object covered by the tarp, Waverly feels something strange come over her. Something seems to be pulling her, drawing her towards the covered object.</p>
<p>Without realizing it was happening, Waverly’s feet automatically start to carry her toward the object. Her hand reaches for the tarp to uncover whatever might be behind it. She tugs at the tarp and it falls to the ground with a loud thump sound, causing an oblivious Nicole to startle from the other side of the room.</p>
<p>The redhead turns around quickly in fright and shines the light towards the sound, seeing Waverly standing in front of a beautifully crafted mirror. A big, full body mirror.</p>
<p>Her eyes shift to her wife. Waverly is staring at the mirror with her head tilted to the side, her brows knitted in a confused frown and her hand is reaching to touch the mirror.</p>
<p>“What are you doing baby?” Nicole says, breaking Waverly from her trance. Nicole’s sudden voice behind her seemingly shaking her back to reality.</p>
<p>“I- I don’t know.” She tells the redhead with a confused frown.</p>
<p>“What do you mean baby?” Nicole asks, looking at Waverly with deep worry.</p>
<p>“It’s really weird. It’s like it called me and I… just wanted to touch it. I didn’t have control over it, it just happened.” Waverly says, looking at Nicole wearily.</p>
<p>Nicole looks between Waverly and the mirror with a frown. “Are you okay? Maybe you shouldn’t touch it.” She says in a worried tone as she looks at the mirror again.</p>
<p>“Yeah maybe, but it’s weird.” Waverly says looking from Nicole back to the mirror. “I just really want to…” Before Nicole could stop her, Waverly’s hand stretches out and she runs her fingers slowly over the handcrafted frame.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, the mirror lights up with a bright blue light. The mirror itself is not a mirror anymore. It’s white, and the frame is shining bright blue. The whole basement is lit up by it, like someone put strobe lights on. The light is so blinding that both Waverly and Nicole jump back, shutting their eyes tightly.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?” Nicole exclaims.</p>
<p>“Shit-tickets!” Waverly says as she opens her eyes again, adjusting to the light. She slowly starts moving closer to the mirror again.</p>
<p>Nicole finally opens her eyes too and immediately grabs Waverly around the waist, pulling her back. “Oh no no no. You ain’t going near that thing again!”</p>
<p>Waverly is once again broken from her trance by the touch of Nicole’s hand on her waist. “Shit, I’m sorry baby. I don’t know what happened. It’s like as soon as I look at it, I can’t control my actions.”</p>
<p>Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly pulling her close to her. “It’s okay. Baby. But I think we should maybe get out of here and come back in the morning when it’s light again. Then we can figure out what the hell that thing is.”</p>
<p>Waverly nods her head agreeing with Nicole. It’s been a hell of an eventful day and she can’t take much more of it. She’s tired and she just wants to curl up into her wife’s arms and sleep.</p>
<p>Just as they turn to leave the basement, something catches Nicole’s eye on the floor next to where the tarp had fallen. She bends down to pick it up. Waverly must have missed it when she pulled the tarp off as it was pretty dark in the basement.</p>
<p>“What’s that baby?” Waverly asks as Nicole gets up again.</p>
<p>“It’s a letter, a very old letter.” Nicole says looking at the envelope in her hand, the paper yellowed with age.</p>
<p>She turns it over and blows the dust off the front, rubbing on it with her thumb to make out the wording written on it. She gasps when she reads the words.</p>
<p>“What is it baby?” Waverly asks anxiously.</p>
<p>“I-It’s for you.” Nicole says slowly, looking up at Waverly.</p>
<p>“What?” Waverly says taking the envelope from Nicole’s hands.</p>
<p>On the front of the envelope she reads <em>“To my beautiful baby girl Waverly”</em></p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo? What did you think? :) </p>
<p>Let me know! </p>
<p>Thanks guys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hay Guys! Me Again :) </p>
<p>So we have reached the last WynDoc chapter of this story :( </p>
<p>I had a blast writing this crazy yet amazing road trip with the two of them</p>
<p>I really hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were back on the road and the car feels quiet…too quiet. Wynonna doesn’t know why exactly, but she feels different. The car feels different. She looks around and to the back seat when it hits her. Junior is not with them anymore. He’s safe with Nina, but she can’t help having this strange empty feeling inside. <em>What’s going on with me?</em> Wynonna thinks to herself.</p>
<p>Doc has the Adele playlist going again and is softly humming along to the song currently playing. Wynonna looks over at the cowboy, observing his features. He seems relaxed, a lot more than she’s use to, but he looks happy. Suddenly reality hits her. They are on the final stretch of road, no more stops. In a few hours they will pull up to Gus’s house and they will see Alice. Desperate for a distraction from her rambling thoughts, she thinks of Waverly.<em> Fuck, Waverly! I need to call her back.</em> Wynonna grabs her phone and quickly presses the dial button.</p>
<p>Doc looks over at Wynonna briefly when her sudden movement catches his eye. <em>What is she up to? Then again, it’s Wynonna. Who knows?</em> He thinks, shaking his head. When he sees her grabbing her phone and make a call, he turns his attention back to the road.</p>
<p>“Baby girl.”</p>
<p><em>Mm she’s calling Waverly,</em> Doc thinks as he relaxes again. He knows that they haven’t talked about anything that happened in the past 24 hours. It’s a lot to process and he knows not to push Wynonna, she will talk when she’s ready. But the reality of everything is a lot on the heart; when you find out that someone has been protecting your baby daughter from the evils of this world. Doc’s mind drifts to Alice, imagining seeing his baby girl for the first time, taking her home, being a father…</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah Waves, I promise I will let you know when we get there….Yes, I’ll tell Gus you love her and miss her, and she must come visit….Okay Baby girl, I got to go. Enjoy your evening with Haughtstuff. And Waves? I’m glad everything is working out with Nina. She’s going to love you, I promise. Love you too. Bye, Waves.”</p>
<p>When Wynonna puts the phone down, she looks over at Doc. They haven’t spoken since they left Nina’s house. It’s the first time they are really alone since everything happened. Wynonna can’t help but wonder how Doc feels about everything. But she also doesn’t really know how to bring it up.</p>
<p>“So uhm, Waves is happy that Nina want to come visit. I think it’s a big relief from her side, you know how she can get.” Wynonna says breaking the silence between her and the cowboy.</p>
<p>“I believe Ms. Waverly will be very pleased when she meets those two. They are quite remarkable people.” Doc says not taking his eyes of the road, which is fairly quiet as they are travelling between a couple of small country towns.</p>
<p>“Doc, you can really stop calling my sister ‘Ms. Waverly’. It’s been years.” Wynonna says as she rolls her eyes, letting out a small chuckle. She knows very well that Doc will most probably never stop.</p>
<p>Just as Doc wants to answer, his eye catches a car pulled over on the side of the road with steam coming from the engine. Two young men are standing next to the car. He knows these roads are quiet and they most probably won’t have another car passing by in hours. So, without thinking twice, he slows down and pulls the car over.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Wynonna asks, looking at Doc and then up to the two young men.</p>
<p>“I’m going to see if they require any assistance. These roads do not see much movement and they might be out here for hours.” Doc says as he adjusts his hat and reaches for the door.</p>
<p>“What if this is a ruse and they are serial killers or something?” Wynonna ask in a serious tone as she reaches over to stop Doc.</p>
<p>“Well, we are the worst people they can pick as victims.” Doc says, flashing his golden vampiric orbs for a second.</p>
<p>Wynonna let’s out a laugh despite herself. “Well in that case, I’m coming with you.”</p>
<p>Doc doesn’t answer, he just nods. They both proceed to open their doors and exit the car. As they walk towards the two young men, Doc recognisees them as the teenagers from a few days ago. Before Doc gets the chance to tell Wynonna to behave or maybe go back to the car, they both hear one of the boys speak.</p>
<p>“Oh shit! Its’s the crazy chick with the gun and the cowboy again.” He says, cowering behind his friend.</p>
<p>Wynonna and Doc both stop walking, they are only a few feet away from the boys. Doc shoots Wynonna a warning look, ‘please don’t make another scene’ written all over his face. Wynonna just shakes her head and then starts walking towards the boys again.</p>
<p>“Hey lady. Please, we don’t want any trouble, our…our car just broke down.” The second boy says with his hands raised as Wynonna stops in front of them.</p>
<p>“Calm down, kid. We stopped to ask if you need any help.” She says calmly, with her warmest smile directed toward the youth.</p>
<p>“Sso..so you’re not going to pull that huge ass gun on us again?” He asks sceptically, still very much uncertain of his safety.</p>
<p>Wynonna laughs at the kid’s comment and shakes her head. “No dude. Look, I’m sorry for scaring you shitless that day, but you where driving like a bunch of idiots.” Doc nudges Wynonna with his elbow, raising his eyebrow at her. She looks at him with mock annoyance, but turns back to the boys with a soft look. “But I shouldn’t have pulled a gun on you like that. It was really dangerous; I am really sorry.”</p>
<p>The boys seem to relax in unison, finally seeing that Wynonna is not actually crazy, but really genuine. “Well, I promise you we learned our lesson. We haven’t driven one mile per hour over the speed limit ever since.” The boy who had spoken first, and who was no longer cowering behind his friend, says..</p>
<p>“Good. Now, are you guys alright over here? Do you need any help?” Wynonna asks. Next to her, Doc stands dumbfounded. He is completely surprised by how Wynonna is interacting with the youngsters. She had truly grown since the interaction at the start of their journey. His blue eyes fill with pride as he looks over at the brunette. Wynonna Earp was truly an amazing woman.</p>
<p>“There seems to be a problem with our car’s engine. But we have called for a tow truck. It should be here in about 10 minutes.”</p>
<p>“All right. Well, we just wanted to make sure.” Wynonna says with another warm smile. “Here, take Doc’s number. If anything happens again, just give us a call.” She takes out a pen from her leather jacket and writes the cowboy’s number onto the boy’s hand. He looks up at her gratefully. “Thanks so much, Ma’am.” Wynonna scoffs at the formality.</p>
<p>“Nope, I ain’t no Ma’am.” Doc mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like “she never seems to mind in the bedroom”, causing Wynonna to shoot him a glare. Then she turns back to the boys. “My name is Wynonna. Wynonna Earp.” With that, Wynonna and Doc turn and head back to the car.</p>
<p>When they are a few feet away Wynonna stops and turn back to the boys, shouting “Hey, don’t drive like idiots again. You never know, there might just be a crazy chick with a gun in the passenger seat.” The boys visibly pale and nod their heads rapidly.</p>
<p>With a wink and smirk on her face, the brunette turns back to Doc and they continue walking. When they reach the car, they can hear the boys laugh at her antics. Then the brunette and the cowboy were off again, to resume the final few miles of their journey.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>They are about 30 minutes from Gus’s house and the tension in the car is palpable. There are so many unsaid words between them, yet neither has the will within to start the conversation. Wynonna hates the silence, so instead of talking, she turns up the radio and starts humming along to Adele.</p>
<p>“I knew you would come around.” Doc says with a hidden smirk.</p>
<p>Wynonna rolls her eyes at the comment, but can’t help the small smile that pulls at the corner of her mouth. “Well, after 3 days of Adele, you kinda pick up the tune. But hear me now, John Henry, on the trip back I’m controlling the music.” Wynonna says with mock seriousness, causing Doc to scoff and shake his head.</p>
<p>“Do you really think that Alice wants to listen to that Roses and Pistols music of yours?” Doc asks.</p>
<p>“It’s Guns and Roses, Doc! And it’s legendary. My kid is gonna love it.” Wynonna says looking over at Doc as he laughs and shakes his head.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The last few miles went by fast and before they knew it, they were pulling up in front of an old farm house. It actually reminds Wynonna a lot of the Homestead, it even has a barn off to the side of the house.</p>
<p>There is a silence in the car again as Doc parks the car and turns off the ignition. They sit in this silence for a few minutes, just looking at the house in front of them. Neither moving to get out of the car. When Doc finally reaches for the door handle, releasing a huge breath, Wynonna reaches over to stop him. He looks up and she is immediately met with those beautiful blue eyes the cowboy had been blessed with. Her cowboy.</p>
<p>“Doc, I – Wait please.” Wynonna says softly. Doc doesn’t answer, he just lets go of the handle and turns to face Wynonna fully. He is giving her his full attention.</p>
<p>Wynonna looks from Doc to the house for a second and then looks back at the cowboy again. She takes a deep breath before she speaks.</p>
<p>“Doc, I know the road that lead us here has not been easy. And I don’t mean the literal road, but the actual journey of our lives that lead us here. Here where we are finally able to bring Alice back.”</p>
<p>She pauses for a second before she speaks again. “I honestly never thought we would be here, be able to have a life with her, together… but life has proven me wrong in so many ways over the last couple of years. Doc, we have been through so much and the last few days on the road has made one thing very clear to me.”</p>
<p>“What is it, my love?” Doc asks softly when Wynonna stops speaking. He places his hand over the brunette’s, comforting the woman who means everything to him.</p>
<p>Wynonna looks up at Doc and there are tears in the corner of her eyes, making the cowboy’s heart clench with emotion. “Doc, I’m not good at this talking about feelings shit, and you know that. But I’ve come to realise that you…you have always been there, from day one. You never left, you never gave up on me, on us, no matter what happened around us. You kept your promise and have been all in since the start. And without even realising it, I have made a family of my own… a family with you.” Wynonna pauses briefly again, looking into Docs eyes, trying to convey every feeling in her heart.</p>
<p>“Doc…I – I love you.” The words come out soft, but it feels like the loudest thing she has ever said. A single tear runs down Wynonna’s cheek, the level of emotion from her confession finally breaking the dam around her heart.</p>
<p>Doc lifts his hand and wipes the tear of Wynonna’s cheek, then he places his thumb gently underneath her chin to lift her head. When their eyes meet, it’s filled with years of unspoken love and emotion.</p>
<p>“Wynonna Earp, you are the most stubborn woman I have ever met. But I love you more than I have ever loved another.”</p>
<p>Wynonna is stunned by the words. She doesn’t know what to say. So instead she acts on her feelings. As their eyes are still locked onto each other, and the confession of love floats around them, Wynonna closes the distance. Their lips meet in a soft kiss, filled with deep love and passion. All the emotions of the years have been building up to this one moment.</p>
<p>“Let’s go get our Baby girl.” Wynonna says when they finally break apart, their foreheads resting against each other.</p>
<p>When they get out of the car, Gus and Alice are standing on the front porch. Alice has beautiful, long dark hair, just like Wynonna, along with piercing blue eyes and a beautiful smile.</p>
<p>Doc walks around to Wynonna, taking her hand, and together they walk towards Gus and Alice. When they are a few feet away, they both stop and crouch down. “Hey, baby girl.” Wynonna says, opening her arms.</p>
<p>Alice lets go of Gus’s hand and leaps forward, embracing Wynonna in a bear hug. “Hey, Mamma.” Wynonna pulls her into tight hug. The older brunette is unable to hold back the tears that are now flowing freely down her cheeks. She looks over at Doc, who has silent tears of his own running down his cheeks. She opens her arms, encouraging the cowboy to join them and he does. Doc wraps his arms around his two girls.</p>
<p>In this moment, a family is reunited – a Heart has finally found its way Home.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally a "I love you" from the two stubborn lovers </p>
<p>What did you think of the chapter? </p>
<p>Let me know! :) </p>
<p>Thanks for all the support</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hayo! </p><p>So here we are the Final Chapter! I honestly can't believe it! </p><p>I truly had the BEST time writing this story :) </p><p>I really want to thank @TannieSpokie for all the support and all the editing she did, this story has a piece of D in every Chapter ;) </p><p>And thank you to everyone reading our story, your comments make it so worth it! </p><p>I hope you enjoy this last Chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly looks down at the letter in her hand and then back at her wife, her mouth agape in surprise at the words written on the front. The mix of emotions are overwhelming her, she has no idea what to expect when she opens this envelope. She opens her mouth to speak to Nicole, but no words come out. Shaking her head, she takes a few steps forward and sits down on the bottom step of the basement stairs.</p><p>Nicole takes a seat next to Waverly and puts a supporting hand on her wife’s back. The redhead hoped that the emotional rollercoaster of the last few days was finally over for Waverly, especially after the call that Nina. But<em> of course</em> there has to be another letter.</p><p>“Do you think it’s from Julian?” Waverly asks in a soft voice.</p><p>“I don’t know, my love. Maybe.” Nicole says as she rubs soft circles on Waverly’s back.</p><p>Waverly looks up and into those brown eyes, the ever-present love reflected back at her. She feels her whole body relax at Nicole’s comforting voice and ministrations on her back. She leans into the redhead’s side, automatically resting her head against Nicole’s chest. Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly and holds her close.</p><p>After a few minutes of comfort in her wife’s arms, Waverly takes a deep breath. “Well, I guess there is only one way to find out.” She says as she sits up again, flipping the envelope over to open it.</p><p>As she reaches for the top to open it, she feels a hand cover her own. She stops her actions and looks up at Nicole curiously.</p><p>“Baby, I just need you to know something. No matter what this letter says, I’m going to be right here. You’re not alone. I will always be by your side.” Nicole says as she removes her hand from atop Waverly’s and places a soft kiss to the side of the brunette’s head.</p><p><em>This woman, god I’m lucky.</em> Waverly thinks with a smile as Nicole places the kiss to the side of her head. She’s looks at Nicole with all the admiration she has. “I love you” is the only words she can muster in the moment. Th redhead says nothing in return, but her eyes and warm smile echoes Waverly’s words.</p><p>Waverly returns her attention to the envelope and then she finally opens it, pulling out a piece of paper. With a deep breath, she opens the folded piece of paper and decides to read it out loud so that Nicole can hear as well. She doesn’t want to do this alone. She never wants to face anything alone again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My dearest daughter Waverly,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy 18 th birthday!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I asked your Mom to give you this letter on your 18 th birthday, because I know you are old enough to understand the gift and old enough to know about the powers behind it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With this letter, I am giving you an opportunity which only you can decide if you want to take. I made the mirror in front of you as a way for you to come visit me. I know you have never met me, but I truly hope that your Mother has told you about me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The mirror is not just any mirror, it is a portal. I made two of them; one for you my darling and one to take with me. I wish I never had to leave and that I could’ve been there to see you grow up, but I have a duty to the Garden. I need to keep everyone safe, including you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you decide that you are ready to come visit me, talk to your grandmother Nina. She will explain everything to you, I promise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I truly hope that you will do me the honour of letting me meet and get to know you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you, Waverly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With all my love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your Dad Julian</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A silent tear runs down Waverly’s cheek. The idea of her father doing all of this for her was overwhelming. How different would life have been if this was the way things had happened? But instead, Julian never went to the Garden, her mom left and she never got to meet her grandmother.</p><p>After a couple of minutes sitting in the silence, Nicole asks “Are you okay baby?”</p><p>“It’s a portal.” Is all Waverly says as she looks up at the mirror. It is still glowing brightly in the dark room.</p><p>“Yes, my love. It seems so.” Nicole says, knowing that Waverly is still processing everything she just read.</p><p>“Where do you think it goes? I mean, Julian never went to the Garden and I don’t see another mirror in here.”</p><p>“I don’t know, baby.” Nicole says as she rubs her hand up and down Waverly’s arm, holding her.</p><p>Another silence falls over them as they just sit on the bottom step. Nicole looks at Waverly and Waverly looks at the letter and then back to the portal.</p><p>“Do you think my life would have been different if things happened the way Julian and Mom had planned?” Waverly asks so softly that if Nicole wasn’t looking at the brunette, she probably would not have heard her speaking.</p><p>It’s a heavy question. Nicole knows that Waverly didn’t have a good life growing up and perhaps, if she knew Nina or if her mom never left, things might have been a lot different.</p><p>“Maybe my love, and I wish I could give you the opportunity to change your past and grow up with all the love your Mother and Julian clearly had for you.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I would want to change it. In some ways, yes. I would have loved to have a better childhood. But what if I change it and I never get to meet you?”</p><p>With a small chuckle Nicole says “Honestly baby, I think no matter what we will always find each other. In any story, it’s always us. Together, forever.” Nicole places a soft kiss to Waverly’s head to show her that she means every word.</p><p>“I also think we will always find our way to each other in any universe.” Waverly agrees, turning her head to look at Nicole with a beaming smile.</p><p>Nicole cups Waverly’s cheek with her hand. “Always baby.” She says before leaning in a giving Waverly a tender and loving kiss.</p><p>Once they pull apart, Waverly looks back at the letter in her hand. “The letter says I should talk to Nina. Maybe I can show it to her when she comes to visit in a few days?”</p><p>“I think that is a great idea, baby. I’m sure she will know a bit more about the portal and the letter.”</p><p>Waverly puts the letter down on the step next to her and gets up. She looks over at the glowing portal and then back to her wife. She reaches her hand out for Nicole to take. Without hesitation, Nicole complies.</p><p>“Maybe we should just put the tarp back over the mirror. Once we spoke to Nina and know more, then perhaps we can decide what we will do with it.” Waverly says as she wraps her arms around Nicole’s waist, pulling her in for a hug.</p><p>“Okay baby, I think that’s a good idea.” Nicole wraps her arms around her wife and places a soft kiss to the top of her head.</p><p>After a few minutes of just enjoying each other’s warmth, Waverly pulls away. She takes Nicole’s hand again and they walk the few steps toward the mirror.</p><p>At first they just stand in front of the portal, looking at its beauty. It really is quite something to witness. The thought of what might be on the other side is both daunting and terrifying, but they both know that talking to Nina first is the safest option right now.</p><p>Waverly looks up at Nicole, silently telling her she’s ready. Nicole nods her head in encouragement, smiling softly at the brunette.</p><p>Waverly lets go of Nicole’s hand and takes a step forward, bending down and picking up the tarp that’s at their feet in front of the mirror.</p><p>Being more focused on picking up the tarp to cover the mirror again, Waverly doesn’t realise that she took an unnecessary step forward. Suddenly everything feels like it’s happening in <em>slow motion.</em></p><p>She trips over the tarp and loses her balance, instantly grabbing for anything she can to try and stay upright. But she’s just grabbing at air, Nicole is just out of her reach.</p><p>It feels like her soft shout is coming out too slow. “NICOLE!” Is all she gets out. She looks desperately towards her wife as she reaches out.</p><p>Nicole looks up at the high-pitched sound of her name. All she sees in that moment is her wife reaching for her as she falls forward straight towards the portal, her eyes are big and desperate.</p><p>“WAVERLY!” The redhead shouts, her voice wrought with fear.</p><p>Nicole instinctively reaches out, her movement following Waverly. She feels their fingertips touch. It’s not enough to grab onto each other, but there is a strong pull as they are both only a few inches away from the portal…The pull is too strong and they feel themselves being pulled into it.</p><p>Nicole and Waverly lock eyes in that moment and suddenly everything goes white.</p><p>When they open their eyes again, they quickly realise that they are not in the basement anymore.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo? are you gonna kill me for ending it like that? </p><p>What are your thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>